Thinking Out Loud
by Somebody's Me
Summary: Inspired by the movie "In Good Company". Where Mark has an 18 year old daughter, April, who Jackson falls for.
1. Chapter 1

Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital had just received a page from The Chief of Surgery, Owen Hunt, looking at his pager he wondered what The Chief could possibly want this early, Mark had just got in and changed into his scrubs when he got Hunts page.

As he lifted his hand to knock on Hunts office door, it opened.

''Dr Sloan, thanks for meeting me, I know you are very busy.'' Hunt said as he gestured for Mark to take a seat.

''No problem Chief, what's up?'' Mark asked after taking a seat.

''As you know'', Hunt began, '' this hospital was bought by the Harper Avery foundation last month.'' Mark nodded in acknowledgement to what Hunt was saying. Hunt continued, ''that being said, Jackson Avery will be joining this hospital as a Doctor as well as the Head of the Board of the hospital.''

Mark had heard quite a bit about Jackson Avery, he was a talented guy and he'd be happy to have Jackson on his team. ''Jackson Avery is an excellent surgeon; I really could use another talented Plastic Surgeon on my team, thanks for letting me know Chief. I better get back to work, I have a few post ops to check up on.''

''Then I won't keep you any longer.'' Hunt replied as the got up to lead Mark out of his office. ''By the way how's April doing? Settled in well at UW?'' Hunt asked as they reached the door way. ''She's doing well, still a little bummed that she's not going to Harvard, like she wanted to. Other than that she's settled in pretty well.'' Mark replied with a proud smile on his face, his daughter April just started at University, and he was so proud of her she had finished top of her class in high school and now she was following in his footsteps studying to become a surgeon too.

''Well, Massachusetts is pretty far away. I totally understand why you hadn't agreed to her going to Harvard, anyway you wish her all the best from me.'' Hunt said. ''If only she would understand too. Will see you later, thanks Chief'' Mark replies as he walks away thinking about how important having April close meant to him. He knows that she's practically an adult now, but she'll always be his little girl. He's just not ready to let go yet. If he's being honest, he's not sure if he'll ever be ready to let go.

Jacksons alarm rang; he slowly opened his eyes slightly taken aback by the unfamiliar surroundings. He quickly realised he was in his new apartment in Seattle, with a happy smile on his face. Finally! He thought he's miles away from is his meddling mother, who he loves with all his heart, but who can get a bit too much to handle, especially when it comes to his love life. She's been recently bugging him about getting married saying that, she's getting old and would like some grandbabies. Truth be told Jacksons never thought of marriage before, he doesn't want to get married, he's not a settle down kind of guy, but he's not going to tell his mom that, knowing her she's probably have a panic attack. His mom's anger is one of the few things he's extremely afraid of in life.

Realising that if he doesn't get out of bed soon he'll be late for his first day at work, he rushes to have a shower. Being late is something that he wants to avoid at all costs; he doesn't want to give people the wrong impression of him, especially being the representative of the Harper Avery Foundation and the Head of the Board at the hospital.

Getting out of the shower he gets dressed and decides that he pick up breakfast on the way to the hospital seeing as he hasn't done any grocery shopping yet. As he drives to Seattle Grace he spots a little coffee shop a few blocks away from the hospital. Perfect! He thought. He drives into the parking lot and is surprised to see that a parking spot has already been reserved for him. He parks his car and walks to the coffee shop.

As he walks down the street his phone alerts him the he has received a message. He pulls out his phone to read the message, not paying attention to what's in front of him. Even before he can read the message he feels himself bump into someone, knocking down the person's cup of coffee all over the floor.

''Great, just great!'', the red head huffs as she looks at the coffee spilt on the floor. ''I'm really sorry'' Jackson replies trying to get a good look at the red heads face. She finally looks up at him and he's taken aback by her appearance, she's beautiful to say the least, her red hair compliments her pale skin, which he bets is as soft as it looks, she has beautiful red lips and her beautiful hazel doe eyes take his breath away. Looking at her closely he realises she's pretty young probably in her early twenties or younger. He knows he shouldn't be looking at this young girl the way he is, but he simply can't will himself to stop.

''Don't worry about it'' she says in a sweet voice as she bends down to pick up the empty coffee cup and throws it in the trashcan nearby. ''Why don't you let me get you another cup of coffee'' Jackson says, hoping that she'll let him, wanting to spent as much time with her as possible. ''That won't be necessary, but thanks anyway'' she replies as she begins to make her way pass him. ''Come on, I feel terrible for spilling your coffee, it's the least I can do'' Jackson says turning on the Avery charm. ''If you insist'', she replies. Jackson gestures for her to enter the coffee shop with a triumphant smile on his face.

''By the way I'm Jackson'' He says putting his hand out. She shakes it saying, ''I'm April''. April he thinks suits her. ''well it's nice to meet you, April'' he says with a bright smile. As they approach the counter he turns to April asking ''so, what will it be?''

April was deep in thought she never met anyone as attractive as Jackson before, he could literally be the poster boy for tall, dark and handsome, and those eyes, God, those eyes, a bluish green were hypnotizing. Realising that he had asked her something and that she was staring at him she blushes and said, ''sorry, what did you say?''

Jackson looks at her with a smile; he really didn't think she could get any more beautiful, but God when she blushes, she's absolutely gorgeous. ''what can I get you?'' Jackson asked gesturing to the guy waiting to take the order. '' Soy latte please'' April replied. Jackson turns to the guy at the counter saying '' can I please get one black coffee, a soy latte and a blueberry muffin to go'' taking down Jacksons order the guys asks ''will that be all, sir?'' Jackson turns to April once again asking ''do you want anything else?'' April shakes her head saying no. ''that will be all, thanks'' Jackson says to the guy ''okay no problem, here you go'' as he places the coffee, the latte and muffin on the counter Jackson pays for the items and turns to hand April her latte .

''Thanks'' April says accepting the latte. ''It was really nice meeting you Jackson, but I really have to go, thanks again.'' Before Jackson could reply April was already out the door and walking into the busy street, leaving Jackson to wonder if he'll ever get to see the beautiful red head again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I was actually supposed to say this in my first post… But totally forgot to… Sorry… My bad… but anyway… This is my first fanfic… Like ever…! Always wanted to write… But never thought I'd be good enough… I'm pretty much a narrative writer… So this is kinda out of my comfort zone… So if the dialogs don't sound too good please forgive me… I'm still getting the hang of it… Okay..! That's enough from me… Hope you enjoy this chapter… And please don't forget to review… Your opinion really does matter to me… Thanks Guys…**

**XOXO **

April walked through the lobby of Seattle Grace, she had been called, correction, summoned by her Godmother, saying that nobody's seen her in ages, in reality it's only been a week and she did explain that she'd been busy settling into her new school, but apparently no one understands that. Lucky for her today her schedule consisted of classes after lunch, which meant that she had the morning to spend with the meddling Doctors of Seattle Grace.

She makes her way towards the Attending's Lounge, nobody bothers stopping her cause most of the people at the hospital already know who she is. A lot of them babysat her at one point or the other, her mum died while giving birth to her so things were pretty hard for her dad at first. He eventually got the hang of being a dad, and she has to admit he's a pretty good one, except for the super protective side of him that didn't want to send her to Harvard. She gets it, Boston is really far, but Harvard was kind of her dream, but she sucked it up and went to University Of Washington for her dad's sake.

She spots Alex at a nurses' station flirting with one of the nurses, thinking he's the perfect person to direct her to where her God mother is she approaches him.

''Hey Alex'', she says with a smile, she had a huge crush on Alex when she was 16, thank God that went away, he's a bit of a man whore, as her dad puts it. ''April, Hey'' Alex exclaims, ''I haven't seen you in ages, how's university treating you?'', he asks with a huge grin on his face. ''You saw me last week Alex, and I'm still settling in, it's a bit of a change from high school'' April says thinking about how she missed her high school friends. ''Don't worry, Apes, you'll get the hang of it'' Alex says with a reassuring smile. '' So, I was wondering if you had any idea where Aunt Callie might be, she asked me to stop by and see her?'' April asked.

''I bet she's in the skills lab on the Ortho floor, I can page her if you want me to.'' Alex says. ''No, I'll go to her, thanks Alex, go save some kids life.'' April says with a smile as she walks away. ''You bet I will, Bye April'' Alex shouts out to her.

Just as she walking towards the skills lab, she hears the familiar voice of her dad shouting out, ''My Little Princess, you didn't tell me that you were coming in today, we could have car pooled'' he says with a grin on his face, he just loves embarrassing her in public, he does it all the time. She's been telling him for years now to stop calling her his 'little princess', she's 18 for God sakes, why can't he understand that.

''Dad'' April whines, ''what did I say about calling me your Little Princess in public?'' she asks clearly annoyed with her dad. He puts his hands around her shoulders pulling her into a tight hug and says, ''you said I shouldn't do it, but you are my Little Princess, I just can't help it and I am your dad I can call you whatever I please.'' Her dad replies with a triumphant grin on his face. April hates it when he does this.

''Mark, stop bugging my God Daughter, she's her to see me.'' Thank God April thinks Aunt Callie to the rescue. April pulls herself out of her dads grip and makes her way towards her God mother. ''Aunt Callie'' April exclaims as she gets enveloped into a big hug. ''April, I've missed you'' Callie says as he releases her from the hug. ''I've been busy Aunt Callie'' April says. ''I know, I know, how are you settling in at your new school?'' Callie asks. ''It's not too bad, still getting used to everything'' April replies. ''Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it all soon enough, kiddo'' Callie says.

''Are you guys not going to include me into your conversation?'' her dad asks from behind her. ''No, we not'' April says still mad at her dad for being so embarrassing, all the time. ''Come on, Princess, you know daddy loves you'' Mark says trying to pull her into a hug again. ''Dad I'm 18. Stop calling me Princess.'' April huffs. As she walks away from her dad and Aunt Callie she says, ''I'm going to see Aunt Arizona before I go, see you guys later.''

Slightly annoyed by her dads' antics, she makes her way towards the elevator. Pressing the button a few times, hoping that it'll come faster. ''You know pressing the button a million times isn't going to make the elevator come any faster'' a familiar voice from behind her says.

It's been exactly a week since Jackson Avery started work at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, that's one long name, he should really consider renaming the hospital now that he owns it, he thinks. He's really settled in pretty well, everyone seems to like him quite a bit, especially the female staff. Mark Sloan, the Head of Plastics, has taken quite a liking to him; he's pretty much taken Jackson under his wing. Jackson now knows why the man is known as the best Plastic Surgeon in the country, he's brilliant to say the least and Jackson is enjoying working under him.

Jackson makes his way towards the Ortho skills lab, where he had been paged to meet Mark. He spots, really how can he miss her? She's been practically invading every one of his dreams for the past week, he knows it's pretty creepy, but he simply can't get her out of his mind. This has never happened to him before and he really doesn't know how to deal with it.

He looks at her carefully, she looks pretty annoyed, he can tell by the look on her beautiful face and by the fact the she's pressed the elevator button one too many times. He doesn't move for a few seconds, wondering if he should approach her or not. What the hell, he thinks; he really has nothing to lose.

Now standing behind her he says, '' You know pressing the button a million times isn't going to make the elevator come any faster.'' She turns around and he says ''April, right?'' of course he remembers her name; he just doesn't want to come of too creepy or eager. She has a slight confused look on her face, as if she's trying to figure out who he is. ''Jackson, the guy who spilt your coffee'' he says hoping she'd remember who he is and also that he's the only guy who spilt her coffee in the past week. ''Hey, Jackson'' she says looking at his lab coat. Jackson notices the way she looks at his coat and says, ''I work here'', deciding not to mention that he also owns the place. ''Oh, that's really cool, what's your speciality?'' she asks. "Plastics, I'm a Plastic Surgeon, what do you do?'' Jackson asks curiously, wanting to know more about her. ''I go to The University Of Washington, studying to become a Surgeon actually'' April answered. ''So is that why you're here? Needed to get some information about an assignment or something?'' Jackson asks hoping he's not prying.

She thinks for a couple seconds before she replies saying, ''no, I'm actually meeting someone.'' Before he can find out whom she's here to meet the elevator door opens. Dammit, he thinks, now she's going to leave like last time. Without putting much thought into it he says, ''I know this is kind of weird, seeing as you don't know me, but I was wondering if I could get you're number?'' he asks with a nervous smile on his face. She seems to hesitate at first, but digs into her bag looking of a pen. Jackson quickly takes out his phone unlocks it and says, ''Here, you could just save it on my phone'' she takes it, types her number in and saves it handing his phone back to him. ''I really got to go'' April says gesturing towards the elevator doors which were beginning to close. ''It was nice seeing you again, April'' Jackson says with a smile as she gets into the elevator. He waves as the doors close and she gives him a sweet smile.

As he makes his way towards the skills lab, he simply can't wipe the huge smile on his face, this time he doesn't have to worry about ever seeing her again because now he has her number. ''Someone's in a good mood today'' says a voice which brings him out of his thoughts about April. He looks up and sees Mark Sloan standing in front of him. ''Finally got laid in Seattle, Avery?'' Mark asks with a grin on his face. Jacksons gotten pretty used to Mark and his inappropriate comments and questions in the week that he's been here.

Jackson ignores Marks question and asks, ''you paged to meet you here, what can I do for you?''. Mark just walks and gestures for Jackson to follow him, hoping that this day goes fast so he can go home and call April.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys… Going to be updating as often as possible… Just have quite a bit of time on my hands… And the ideas are kinda flowing… Hope you all are enjoying what I've written so far… Thanks for reading… And again don't forget to review… Enjoy….**

**XOXO….**

''He's not going to call'', April huffs as she throws her phone on her bed. It's been 5 days since she gave Jackson her number, and he still hasn't called. He's clearly not as interested as she thought he was. ''Relax, April, I'm sure he'll call'' said her best friend Jo, who was sitting on her bed.

''No, he won't. Why did he even bother taking my number if he wasn't going to call? Maybe it was just a joke, maybe he just wanted to see if he can get a younger girls number. What's with me and my attraction to guys who are older than me? First Alex and now Jackson, who I might add I don't even know. What is wrong with me?'' April ranted to Jo, who was pretty used to it, April being as beautiful as she was always doubted herself, especially when it came down to guys, to be honest Jo didn't see why. April attracted a lot of guys; she just didn't choose to notice it.

''You have to stop, stop doubting yourself. You're smart and beautiful and if some guy is too dumb to call you back, then it's his loss, because you pretty damn amazing, and you know I mean it because I don't sugar-coat things'' Jo says in a sort of yell, to emphasise it. April taken aback by what her best friend had just said is silent for a while, letting the words sink in.

''And maybe it's for the best you know, he does work for your dad, do really want your dad ruining his career for dating his daughter?'' Jo asks. April hadn't really thought about that much, actually, she did think about it a bit, but then she thought of his beautiful eyes and all her thoughts were gone, it had become pretty hard to focus in school, when all she thought about were his eyes.

''Do you think that's why he hasn't called, cause he found out who my dad is?'' April asked, wondering if she should have told him who she was at the hospital, when she gave him her number, but at that point she knew if she told him he'd never call her. Look where it had gotten her, he hadn't called anyway cause he probably found out, and now he must think she's a lair. Technically she didn't lie, more like withheld information.

''Maybe, I mean half the hospital knows who you are. Someone you have seen or heard you speaking to him and told him who you are." Jo said flipping through a magazine, which was now on her lap. ''I knew, that everyone knowing me in that hospital would be my down fall someday, I guess today's that day'' April says now really annoyed as she plops down next to Jo on her bed.

Just then her phone rings, she looks at the screen to see whose calling, a number she doesn't recognise pops up. Suddenly excitement takes over her, could it be him? ''Who is it?'' Jo asks looking at April whose features have now changed from annoyance to excitement. When her friend doesn't answer her, she peeks at the phone and asks, "Is it him?''. "I don't know" April replies. ''well then, answer it!'' Jo shouts at April.

April clicks the answer button and lifts the phone to her ear. "Hello" she says, nervous about who it could be.

Jackson had just walked into his apartment exhausted, the last few days had really taken a toll on him, and he pretty much had zero time for himself. Who knew being the head of the board at a hospital could be so tiring. He now has a new found respect for his mother and grandfather. He'd spent the last few days buried in paperwork; he literally had no time to scrub in on any surgeries, which sucked. He was expected to compile a report for the foundation on People Research Programmes, which made him look like a bad guy, because he had to cut off funding to certain ones. Thankfully that's all done, now he can relax a little.

The sits down on his couch and suddenly it hits him. Shit! He thinks, he hadn't called April yet, he's must think she's a real jerk, who asks for your number and never calls? Apparently, Jackson Avery does, he thinks as he quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and searches for April's number. Finding it, he presses the call button.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…

She's not going to answer he thinks.

Ring, Ring…

He's about to cut the call. ''Hello'', he hears her voice and he thinks he might explode with excitement. Realising that he hasn't spoken yet he pulls himself together. ''Hey, April, it's Jackson'' he says in what he hopes is a cool and calm voice. ''Jackson'' she says and he loves the way his name rolls of her tongue, ''how you doing?'' she asks, ''good, great and you?'' he replies smiling like an idiot, he's acting like a lovesick teenager, get a grip on yourself Avery, you're a man, a 28 year old man.

''I'm good, I was kind of thinking you might not call" April says, and Jackson immediately feels terrible for not calling sooner. ''I've been really swamped at work this last few days, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner'' Jackson says hoping she'll understand. ''It's cool, I totally understand, duty calls I guess'' April says. Jackson smiles and thinks about how sweet she is. ''So I was wonder'' Jackson says, "Would you consider going out with me on Friday night?'' He finally spills the question out.

There is a long silence on the other end of the line and Jackson thinks she's going to say no. after what seemed like ages April answers saying ''I'd love to, but there's something you need to know about me.'' Jackson stays silent waiting for her to continue. There is another long pause and then she asks him "Jackson, how old do you think I am?'' Jackson slightly confused by her question says, ''I know you much younger than me April, the truth is I don't really date girls that are this much younger than me'' he sigh as he continues ''but April, there's something about you, I know is crazy cause we've only seen each other twice. I just can't stop thinking about you, and I hope I don't scare you off by saying all of this. I'd just really like to get to know you more

.''There's silence again on the other end of the line and Jackson's pretty sure he's said too much too soon, way to go idiot, he thinks. He hears April take a deep breath and say ''Wow, that's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard, thank you I guess'' and quickly asks ''what time on Friday night?''A huge grin appears on Jacksons face and he says ''I'll pick you up at 8, just text me your address.'' They say their goodbyes, Jackson not really wanting to hang up, but realising that if he doesn't hang up he'd probably fall asleep while talking to her. Jackson simply can't contain his excitement, he can't remember when last he'd ever been this excited about a date, he's not sure if he ever has.

He goes to sleep wishing Friday will come soon and hoping that he dreams of the beautiful red head again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Hey… Really hope you guys like this chapter… Enjoy… And please don't forget to review… Thanks again…**

**XOXO**

It was finally Friday night, and to say April was nervous was a serious understatement. Jo watched April shuffle around her room; April had decided to text Jackson to pick her up at Jo's house instead of hers, she wanted to avoid any possible run-ins with her dad. She thought it would be best not to tell Jackson who her dad was just yet. She told her dad she'd me spending the night at Jo's house.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, for what seemed like the thousandth time, ''you look good April, stop worrying'' Jo said trying to reassure her. April looked over herself once again, she wore a white sheer top and a light green fleer skirt with a belt and necklace, her hair was curled with light waves. She had on light make-up to go with her simple look.

''You don't think it's too simple?'' April asked pulling her skirt down a bit, hoping it wasn't too short. Before Jo could answer her question, the doorbell rang. April not realising that it's already 8, looks at her watch and has a panicked look on her face. Jo sees this and quickly says, ''April, there's no time to panic; he's waiting out there for you. Go!''

April makes her way down the stairs, thankful that Jo's parents are just as busy as her dad and are never around. She steps in front of the door takes a deep breath. You can do this, April! She tells herself as she opens the door.

Jackson had changed 3 times, he finally settled on a charcoal grey button down shirt, blue jeans and his favourite pair of Nike sneakers. He looked a himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe that he was so nervous, women usually don't have this type of effect on him, he's the one that's doing the effecting on the women he dates, but with April as he noticed since the day he met her, she's not like the other women he dated, April is special, he thinks, really special.

He makes his way out of his room, grabs his car keys from the coffee table, and he's out the front door. As he gets closer to Aprils' house he becomes increasingly nervous, his palms begins to sweat and he begins to get really hot, suddenly regretting that he had gone with a long sleeve shirt.

He pulls up to Aprils' driveway, he realises he is 5 minutes early, he takes this time to give himself a prep talk saying ''what's wrong with you, Avery? Get your head in the game, you are not a 15 year old going on his first date with his high school crush, you are a grown ass man, who owns a hospital and is an Avery. Avery's radiate charisma and charm, the way you are acting is really unbecoming of an Avery. Get a grip of yourself, go out their and give that girl the best date ever! You got this Avery.''

Feeling much more confident now, he gets out of his car and walks to her front door. He takes a deep breath, tells himself he's got this one more time before he knocks on the door. It takes her a few minutes to answer the door and the wait is killing him.

The door finally opens; he looks at her and thinks that the wait was definitely worth it. She had a bright smile on her face, she looked absolutely amazing. ''Hey'' she says in a sweet voice. Looking for the flowers he bought he realises he left them in the car. ''You look amazing'' is all Jackson can say as he stares at her. She blushes, and he decides that he really likes it when she does that, ''Thank you'' she says.

Jackson gives her his arm and says ''shall we?''. She smiles and takes his arm and they walk to his car. Jackson had decided to take her to dinner and a movie, wanting to keep it simple, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. In reality Jackson wanted to take her to the finest restaurant in Seattle, but he thought against that, he doesn't want to be too flashy and scare her away.

He planned to take her to the Chinese place Mark had recommended, when he asked about good restaurants in Seattle. Mark had been really excited that Jackson was finally going on a date; he had formed a sort of friendship with the Head of Plastics and had already learnt quite a bit from him. Clearing his head of his thought about Mark, he turns to April, who is sitting quietly next to him wither hands on her lap and looking straight ahead.

''Do you like Chinese food?'' Jacksons' voice breaks the silence. April turns to look at him and sees that he's eyes are on the road, she takes a few seconds to look at him; he's truly handsome, she still can't believe that she's going on a date with an older guy who can easily pass as a GQ model. He continues saying ''there's this place down town that a colleague recommended to me, if you don't like Chinese, we can go somewhere else.''

''No, Chinese is actually my favourite'' April replies looking at him. She notices the huge smile on his face and can't help but smile too. She can't help but think that he has a really nice smile. His car comes to a stop she looks up and notices the familiar place; this is her favourite restaurant, her dad and her order from here all the time.

They park, Jackson gets out of the car and walks over to open Aprils' door for her, what a gentleman she thinks and blushes as she takes his hand. They walk in and the waiter takes them to their table. April smiles as Jackson pulls out her chair, she sits down and thanks him.

''I haven't been here before, I really hope you like the food here'' Jackson says looking at the menu. ''Actually, I order from here all the time, the food here is great'' April says with a smile. Jackson seems happy to hear her say that and smiles at her. The waiter soon comes over and takes their orders.

''So, you're studying to become a surgeon, any idea what speciality you want to get into'' Jackson asks as he takes a sip of his water. ''I was thinking of Ortho, Nero maybe even Cardio'' April replies. ''That's cool; I actually wanted to go into Cardio when I started my internship, but I guess things have a weird way of working out'' Jackson says with a chuckle.

''Which university did you study at?" April asked curious to know more about him. ''I went to Harvard, I'm actually from Boston moved here a few weeks ago'' Jackson replies. April sighs as she takes a sip of her water and says ''I got into Harvard.'' Jackson must have noticed her reaction asks ''why didn't you go to Harvard?''

Before April can reply the waiter brings their food. And they eat in silence for a while. April feeling a little sad that they stopped talking she thinks she should answer his previous question says ''my dad thought that Boston was way too far, he wanted me to be closer to him, so University of Washington was it''

''Look on the bright side'' Jackson says ''if you went to Harvard, I wouldn't be on this date with you. I know it sounds bad, but I'm happy you didn't go to Harvard'' Jackson says with a smile. April blushes thinking that he knows all the right things to say.

''Me too'' April says smiling back at him. They fall into easy conversation talking about school and him telling her about growing up in Boston, she'd never been to Boston; he says he'd love to take her their some time. He's literally the preface man, she suddenly thinks of a conversation that she had with Jo this morning; Jo had asked April if she was going to have sex with Jackson tonight. April was shocked at Jo's question.

April wasn't like most girls her age she hadn't had sex before, she'd always been afraid of doing it with the wrong guy and eventually regretting it. Jo had explained to April that Jackson was older and might expect her to go home with him tonight.

Looking at Jackson now as he paid the bill, she thought going home with him wouldn't be such a bad idea. April was beginning to get tired of being the good girl that did everything right, she was tired of being daddies perfect little princess. She wanted to do something different for once. She wanted to live a little. She wanted to go home with this perfect guy in front of her. She wanted to have sex with Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… I really like the reviews I've gotten so far… So thanks so much… This chapter is M Rated… I hope it's good… I've never written anything like this before… Hope you guys like it… Please don't forget to review… Or even suggest stuff… I'm open to what you guys have to say… Thanks again… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

Jackson sat in the cinema with April straddling his lap; he really didn't know how things got so far. It probably was because the movie was so damn boring; he thought choosing a romantic comedy would score him some extra points, but it turns out April isn't a fan of Drew Barrymore. As he sits kissing this beautiful girl on is lap, he can't help but be happy he made the wrong choice.

April was a good kisser, her hands were around his neck and her fingers were slowly stroking the back of his neck. God, she was amazing. His one hand in her hair and another slowly making its way up her thigh, Jackson was really thankful the cinema was practically empty and that they had gotten seats in the back corner. April begins to rock her hips right above his crotch, with his erect now growing in his pants; he hopes she doesn't notice it.

''Let's get out of here'' April says as she pulls away trying to catch her breath. Jackson looks at her, her cheeks are red and hair is a little messed up, but she still looks really beautiful. April hops off Jacksons lap; he gets up and adjusts his pants in the subtlest way possible.

They walk out of the cinema hand in hand, they reach his car, and he opens the door for her and gives her a peck on her lips. He quickly runs to the driver's side and gets in, thinking of where they could go that was a little more private ''do you maybe want to go to my place, it's not too far from here?'' Jackson asks hoping he's not pushing his luck; he really doesn't want her to feel pressured.

''Sure" she says looking at him with a smile. They drive the rest of the way to his apartment in a comfortable silence. They reach is apartment and Jackson tries to think if his apartment is neat enough to have her over, he doesn't want her to think that he's a messy guy.

As he opens his front door, he lets out a sigh of relief, glad that his place is neat. He gestures for her to go in and walks in behind her

April was standing in Jackson's apartment; his place was big and beautiful. He had a balcony with a glass door; it had a beautiful view of the Seattle Space Needle. Something on his coffee table catches her eye; it's his Hospital I.D card, reading the name on it her eyes widen in surprise, Jackson Avery, as in Harper Avery famous Cardio Surgeon.

''I'm guessing you've heard of my family name'' Jacksons voice from be behind startles her. He hands her a glass of water and says ''I was going to tell you, but wanted to let you get to know Jackson before you got to know Jackson Avery, Harper Avery's grandson.'' April looks at him and realises that is surname isn't something he likes to flaunt around, she likes that about him.

''So, you own a hospital?'' April asks. Jackson looks at her slightly confused ''how do you know that?'' Jackson asks. April thinks for a while before she answers him, she can't exactly tell him who her dad is she wants to wait a while. ''My God mother works at Seattle Grace, she had mentioned something about the Harper Avery Foundation buying the hospital'' she said thinking it was better to tell him who Callie Torres was to her rather than who Mark Sloan was to her.

''Who's your Godmother, if you don't mind me asking?'' Jackson asks. ''Callie Torres, she's the Head of Ortho, you should know her" April replies. Jackson nods and seems to be deep in thought for a few seconds, April panics could he suspect who she is? ''Anyway enough about me, what is your last name? I really don't know enough about you" Jackson asks. ''Montgomery, April Montgomery'' April replies, feeling really bad for lying, it's not really a lie, her mums last name was Montgomery, it's one of the very few things she does know about the women who died giving birth to her, her dad never talks about her mom, it was actually Aunt Callie who told her that her mom's name was Addison Montgomery.

''Well, it's really nice too meet you, April Montgomery'' Jackson says with a smile as he moves closer to April. April wraps her arms around Jackson's neck, Jackson grips her waist and pulls her closer to him, they kiss, it's a passionate kiss filled with desire, and nobody's ever kissed April like this before.

Jackson slowly guides April to his couch, his mouth never leaving hers. They fall back gently on the couch April on her back and Jackson on top of her. April breaks the kiss feeling dizzy from the lack of air. Jackson continues kissing her on the jawline as he makes his way down to her neck. April can't help but moan his lips feel so good on her neck.

She feels his hands go down her thigh and to the back of her knee; she catches his drift and wraps her legs around his waist. She feels him slightly nibbling on her pulse, she lets out a loud moan not being able to contain herself, and Jackson freezes on top of her and quickly gets up. April confused and hurt by Jackson's reaction can't help but think that she'd done something wrong; she gets off her back and sits up on the couch trying to straighten her top and skirt.

Jackson feels like an idiot, she's 10 years younger than you, he thinks, you really shouldn't be taking advantage of her. It's just that kissing her felt so good, he simply couldn't help himself, and he got way too carried away.

''I'm sorry'' April says in a small voice, sounding like she's about to cry. Jackson's heartbreaks, why is she apologizing? He's the one what that should be sorry. ''What, April?" he turns to her and asks in a sincere voice cupping her face he continues ''why are you sorry?'' he asked now looking into her eyes. She turns away from him, not wanting to make eye contact and says ''I'm not very good at this, I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong.''

Jackson looks at her thinking how in the world could she believe that she had done something wrong. He feels like an even bigger idiot now. He lifts her chin up so she's looking at him in the eye and says ''you have done absolutely nothing wrong, you are amazing and special, if you only knew all the right things you were doing, God April'' Jackson takes a deep breath before continuing ''you are way too special, that's why I shouldn't be taking advantage of you.''

April looks at him, in what he thinks is a shocked expression and says ''Jackson, you aren't taking advantage of me; I am a wilful participant in this. I wouldn't have agree to come to your apartment if I wasn't 100% sure I wanted to do this with you.'' She then takes his hand in hers and says ''Jackson, listen, I want to do this, I want to this with you, you've been perfect to me all night, you made me feel special. I want to do this with you. I want you to be my first.''

Jackson had guessed that April might be a virgin, she doesn't seem like the type to just sleep around with anyone, but knowing that she really has never had sex before makes him hesitate even more, his never been with a virgin before. He really does want to have sex with her, but he doesn't want to hurt her or for the sex to be crappy.

Before he could contemplate the matter even more, April kisses him; he's taken off guard but soon response to her kiss. All doubt he had fades away as they kiss passionately and April straddles Jackson, sitting on his lap. There kisses are eager full of passion and desire for each other.

Jackson stands up with April in his arms, his lips still glued to hers; he makes his way to his bedroom not wanting Aprils' first time to be on his couch. He tries to move around without knocking into anything. April's lips move from his mouth to his neck, she starts to suck on it, Jackson moans her naming thinking that for someone who hasn't done this before, she's really good.

They finally reach his room and Jackson lays April on his best, he props himself on his arm and looks down at the beautiful red head underneath him, he then begins to kiss her slowly wanting to change the pace and be gentle with her. He's hands slowly roam, taking her body in fully, April begins to unbutton his shirt, her fingers moving rapidly.

Jackson gets up for a second removing his shirt as well as pulling her top over her head. Jackson slowly kisses down her neck towards her chest unhooking her bra, getting a good view of her breast, is there anything that isn't perfect about this girl, he thinks to himself taking her nipple into his mouth, ''Jackson'' April moans loudly and Jackson loves it, it's like music to his ears.

April's hand makes its way down Jackson's chest and begins to unbuckle his belt and undo his button. Jackson gets up to kick his pants off while April takes of her skirt, now laying on his bed only in her panties, Jackson can't control himself anymore. He plants his lips on hers; their kisses are full of lust wanting to consume each other. His hands make their way to the rim of her panties, slowly rubbing circles on her hip before slipping into them. Jackson begins to rub her clit causing April to moan and buck her hips slightly. He slowly slips a finger into her fold and April grasp.

Jackson's fingers begin to move faster inside, as April moans his name loudly, his mouth is still on her breast, wanting what he thinks is Aprils' first orgasm to be as pleasurable as possible. April's walls begin to tighten around his finger and he knows that she's close, he moves his finger faster, and she starts screaming out his name loudly as she comes. Jackson keeps fingering her as she comes down from her high.

''That was amazing'' April says as she finally catches her breath. ''I'm glad you liked it'' Jackson replies with a proud grin on his face, happy that he was able to pleasure her and that she enjoyed it. He then kisses her again and her hands make their way to the top of is boxer shorts, and slowly sip in and she grabs his length in her hands. Jackson groans loudly, her hand feel so soft as he pumps him. Jackson knows that he lets her continue he won't last long and he wants to be perfect for her, he also wants to come while in her.

''April, as much as I love what you're doing, you need to stop, if you continue I won't last and the rest of our night will be ruined'' Jackson says hoping she'd understand and not take it as if she was doing something wrong. Lucky for him she understands, she blushes and says ''okay'' removing her hand from his boxers.

Jackson gets off the bed removes his boxers and goes to his night stand looking for a condom. He rips open the wrapper and rolls it onto his length; he removes her panties and lies above her. Wanting to make sure that she really wants to do this he asks ''April, are you sure you want to do this? I can stop if you want me to.'' ''Jackson, I'm 100% sure, I want this'' April replies and kisses Jackson to emphasise what she just said.

Jackson lined his member in front of April's entrance and slowly starts to enter her. April's eyes shut and her body begins to stiffen as he fills her, she hisses in pain as she adjusts to him inside her. By the look on her face Jackson knows she's in pain, he sees the tears on the side of her eyes and says ''I'm sorry'' with his mouth against her ear, all while suppressing the urge to move inside her. She's so tight, God she feels amazing, he thinks.

''You can move'' April says ''It's okay'' as she opens her eyes to look at him. He nods and starts to slowly move in and out of her. Her eyes shut again and he figures it still hurts quite a bit, he kisses her lips trying to reassure her that it will get better.

Her moans slowly become ones of pleasure and he begins to pick up his pace. April's eyes are shut clearly enjoying how it feels, but he wants it to be more than just sex, he wants it to mean something more and he wants her to know that. ''Open your eyes, April'' he tells her, she slowly opens her eyes and he says ''Look at me.''

They keep their gazes set on each other and Jackson continues to thrust into April, moaning each other names enjoying every moment of being connected to each other. April's walls start to tighten around Jackson's shaft and she comes after he thrusts into her a few more times, she screams is name louder and louder, and he loves how vocal she is. He keeps thrusting into her riding out the orgasm and searching his own release, he too climaxes not too long after her.

Jackson gets off April and disposes of the condom in the trash, they get under the covers and they spoon, April's head of his chest and his hands tightly wrapped around her waist. He swears that it feels like he's in heaven, he just had the best sex of his life.

Jackson goes to sleep with a content smile on his face knowing that he doesn't have to worry about dreaming of the red head, because she's here in his bed, in his arms, and he thinks he could see himself going to sleep with her in his arms for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys... Hope you are liking where the story is going… So I'm also thinking of adding Lexie in to the mix pretty soon… Would love to know what you guys think about it… Hope you like this chapter… Thanks to those of you who are reviewing… I'm really enjoying get your feedback… Anyway enjoy… And please don't forget to review… Thanks again…**

**XOXO….**

April woke up the next morning really warm, she noticed Jacksons hands were still around her waist. Reflecting on the event of the night before and looking at Jackson sleeping peacefully with a huge smile. He was perfect, last night was perfect.

Trying to slowly get out of Jacksons grip without waking him up was quite the task, he was really strong, but April really needed to use the bathroom. Thankfully she manages to move is arms from her waist without waking him. She picks up his shirt from the floor and puts it on, making her way to Jackson's bathroom; she's careful not to make too much noise, really not wanting to disturb Jackson from is clearly peaceful sleep.

April looks herself over in the mirror, trying to find any visible differences in her appearance, she didn't see any, except for the slightly red and swollen lips, she figures from all the kissing they did last night. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Jackson call "April, are you in their?'' knocking on the bathroom door. April tries to neaten her hair a bit before opening the door.

She smiles at the shirtless man in front of her, even in the morning he looks great, April thinks. ''I missed you'' Jackson says putting his arms around her waist and lowering himself to kiss her, she loves the height difference between them. "Good morning'' he says when he breaks the kiss. "Morning" April replies smiling at him and enjoying he heat that radiates from his body, when she's in is arms and pulled closely to his chest.

''You look great in this'' Jackson says touching the collar of his shirt, that April is wearing. ''Really sexy'' he adds whispering in her ear; April blushes and tucks her hair in behind her ear. He kisses her again, but they are interrupted by April's phone ringing on the nightstand. ''You should get that, while I go make us some breakfast'' Jackson says as he lets go of her waist and makes his way out of the room.

When April is sure that Jackson is gone she picks up her phone to see whose calling, of course she thought, just like her dad to ruin an extremely romantic moment for her. ''Hello'' April answers, ''My Little Princess'' April's dads voice booms from the speaker. April can't think of many things she hates more than her dads pet names, and the fact that he always seems to shout them out, as if her wants the whole world to know them.

''What do you want, dad?'' April asks in an annoyed tone. ''Now, that's no way to talk to the man that gave life to you, Princess'' her dad replies in a matter of factory tone, ''can't I just call to find out how your sleep over was?'' he asked adding ''daddy, really missed you Princess.'' April suddenly feels bad, in a way she's betraying her dad's trust, for God sakes she just spent the night with her dad's boss. Jackson is technically her dad's boss; after all he does own the hospital that her dad works at. Her dad didn't have much besides her and his job and she could be putting that in danger.

''I'll be home soon'' is all April can bring herself to say. ''Good'' her dad replies, "well Princess, I'm on my way to work, just wanted to call and say that I love you and will be seeing you at home tonight'' he adds and April can't help but smile saying ''love you too dad.'' April hangs up and tries to push away the slight guilt that she feels and makes her way to meet Jackson in the kitchen.

April sees Jackson sitting at the kitchen table, his phone in hand and a slight disappointed look on his face, wondering what could be bothering him, she walks up to him and says ''hey'' he immediately looks up from his phone with a smile on his face, gets up and wraps his arms around her, he really likes doing that she thinks to herself, she likes it too. Standing on her tiptoes April gives Jackson a sweet kiss on the lips before asking ''you looked a little upset their few seconds ago, everything alright?'' Jackson shakes his head saying ''today was supposed to be my day off, but I just got call from The Chief saying that I'm needed in today. I'm really sorry I was hoping to spend today with you, now I have to go in to the hospital'' suddenly he lets goes of her waist and go to pick up his phone.

April curious by his action asks ''Jackson, what are you doing?'' "I'm calling The Chief, I own the damn hospital and if I want to spend my day off with you, I will'' he says as he puts his phone to his ear. April quickly jumps up and pulls his phone from his hand and cuts the call. Jackson taken aback by Aprils actions asks "April, why did you do that?'' April puts his phone down on the table and says ''you can go to work Jackson, I don't mind.''

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. Jackson deepens the kiss as he puts his arms around her waist, he lifts her off her feet she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her and places her on the kitchen counter. His hands move to unbutton the shirt she is wearing. April suddenly realises she isn't wearing anything under. ''God April, you're so hot'' Jackson says as his mouth travels to her breast.

April can't concentrate on much beside how amazing what Jackson is doing feels. She lets out loud moans not being able to contain herself, thinking how she turned from being a virgin to somewhat of a sex freak overnight. Now she knows why all of her friends were so eager to have sex in high school, after the really painful start it gets better. Definitely worth the pain, she thinks.

Aprils train of thoughts are derailed once she feels Jacksons finger enter, the sensation is so amazing she thinks she might pass out, she moves her hips towards Jackson desperately wanting to create fiction. Jackson removes his finger from inside April, she whimpers in protest, he kisses her on the forehead and says ''don't worry babe, I'll take care of you. I just really need to be inside you.''

Jackson runs to the coffee table in his living room, April still perched on the kitchen counter looks at him in confusion wonder what in the world is he doing. Jackson returns to the kitchen with a condom, he moves closer to April pulls down his shorts, opening the condom wrapper before siding it on.

April feels his length at the entrance waiting in anticipation. ''It's always been a fantasy of mine to make love in a kitchen'' Jackson whispers into Aprils ears in a husky voice that sends shivers down her spine. He begins to slowly enter her, and she shuts her eyes, it's still really painful, it's probably because of how big he is, April thinks. He gives her time to adjust to him before he starts moving inside her.

The pace picks up and they move together faster. April can't control her moans, it feels so good, it's a little faster and rougher than the first time, but she finds herself liking it a lot. She bits down on his shoulder trying to muffle her moans that where now getting louder and louder. Jackson seems to like is because he starts thrusting in her even faster.

April soon climaxes and she feels like she's on cloud 9, Jackson follows soon after, staying in her as they come down from their high. Their heavy breathing is all that can be heard in the kitchen. ''That was amazing'' Jackson says breaking the silence, still trying to catch his breath.

He pulls out of her and April slightly misses the feeling of him in her. ''You are amazing'' Jackson tells her kissing her on the lips, April smiles and kisses him back. Jackson suddenly lifts April off the counter and carries her down the hall. April breaks the kiss and looks at him slightly confused ''where are we going'' she asks, ''to take a shower'' April smiles and kisses him.

Jackson held Aprils hand the entire way to her house; he didn't want to break contact with her even for a second. It was crazy how this girl accidently came into his life and changed it in just a few weeks, he feels like one of those dumb guys from those romantic comedies, who are so whipped by the girls they like, but if his being honest with himself he doesn't mind being that guy as long as the girl who has him whipped is April.

Jackson looks over to April in the passenger seat and smiles, she's so amazing. Still holding her hand, he brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of it; April looks at him and blushes. Thinking about what they did in his kitchen Jackson asks ''how are you feeling?''. ''I'm good'' April replies smiling at him. ''Are you sore?'' Jackson asks thinking that things had gotten a little rough. ''A little'' April replies, ''I should have been more gentle, I'm sorry April'' Jackson says mad at himself for losing control the way he did. ''There's nothing to be sorry about Jackson. It's normal for me to be slightly sore, it's not your fault'' April says as she squeezes his hand to reassure him.

They fall into a comfortable silence. He's going to miss her, he thinks as he pulls up to her driveway. ''So, this is it'' he says with a sad smile. April gives him quick a peck on his lips and says ''I'll talk to you later'' getting out of the car and closing the door behind her. He watches her walk to the front door wanting to make sure she gets in safely; she turns around and waves at him before opening the door and walking in. And there you go she's gone, he thinks as he drives off hoping that he doesn't have a whole lot of work to do today at the hospital.

Parking his car in his spot, he gets off smiling to himself as he thinks about April once again. His wonderful thought of her are interrupted when he hears someone shout out ''Avery! My man'', Jackson turns around to see none other than Mark Sloan making his way towards him. ''Good morning Dr Sloan'' Jackson says with a smile remembering that he had to thank Mark; April had liked the restaurant he recommended. ''I know that smile, Avery. Seems like someone is getting laid, who is she? Is she someone I know? Someone from the hospital" Mark asks with an excited look on his face. Jackson can't help but laugh at the Head of Plastics; Mark seemed to take a large interest in his love life.

''I don't think me discussing my private life with you is very appropriate, Dr Sloan'' Jackson says as they walk side by side towards the hospital. ''Come on, Avery. I thought that I'm your friend, or even like a father figure. I'm a great dad, Avery. You can ask my Little Princess if you don't believe me'' Mark says trying to build a convincing argument. Jackson looks at him smiles and says ''I'm sure you're a great dad… wait you have a kid?'' Jackson asked confused he didn't know Mark had a kid. ''Got myself one beautiful Little Princess'' Mark replies with a proud smile Jackson smiles back, judging by the smile on Marks face he must really love is little girl.

''See Avery, I told you something about my personal life. Why don't you go ahead and tell me about this girl you're seeing?'' Mark asks as they step into the elevator. ''It's still very inappropriate, Dr Sloan'' Jackson replies. ''Come on Avery, Is she ugly? Is that why you don't want me to know about her?'' Mark asked. ''No! God no'' Jackson replies ''she's beautiful'' Jackson says with a huge smile on his face thinking about how gorgeous April is. ''Then, what's the problem man?'' Mark asks. ''There is no problem. She amazing'' Jackson replies, not wanting to tell Mark anymore about April he didn't want people to look at him like a pervy guy who is sleeping with an 18 year old, cause it really isn't like that with April he really truly likes her a lot.

''Avery, you can trust me man'' Mark says and Jackson thinks what the heck, he really could you another person's view on the matter. ''She's younger than me'' Jackson spills out quickly. Mark smiles and says ''there's nothing wrong with dating someone younger than you, man. I'm actually dating someone that's pretty younger than me too. I guess we're in the same boat.'' Jackson looks at Mark, he didn't know Mark was seeing someone, seems like there was a whole lot that he didn't know about him. Suddenly Jackson thinks that he and Mark could actually really be good friends.

Jackson smiles and says ''thanks, Dr Sloan. I'll see you later'' as he walks towards his office. ''Anytime Avery'' Jackson hears Mark say as he enter his office. Jackson smiles to himself, thinking that today started off as a great day, he got to make love to April, realised that dating her isn't wrong and he made a friend, someone he could hopefully talk to about April if he ever needs advice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… I've added a bit of Lexie into this chapter… Hope you like… The drama is soon about to kick off… Maybe in the next chapter… Anyway hoping you like this chapter… Your feedback is really important to me… So please don't forget to review … Thanks a lot… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

Jackson was happy, so happy, and it was all thanks to his beautiful girlfriend, April. He and April had been dating for 2 months now, and things were great. April made him feel things he's never felt before; he could honestly say that he was falling for her. When they were together it was as if nothing else matter with her he wasn't Jackson Avery, the great Harper Avery's grandson or Jackson Avery, Head of Board at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, with her he was simply Jackson, her boyfriend.

Jackson and April spent most of their spare time together. He'd help her study and sometimes when he let her she'd help him read over paper work he brought home, they fell in an easy routine and Jackson really liked it, but something was off with April this past 2 weeks, she'd been spending almost all of her time at his apartment, only going home when it was really necessary.

April never really spoke much about her family, every time Jackson asked about them she's try to deflect the question or they'd end up having sex. All Jackson did know was that Callie Torres is her God mother and her last name is Montgomery, which wasn't much at all. He guessed she didn't talk much about her parent's cause they didn't know about him, which was quite sensible, which parent would want their 18 year old to date a guy who's 10 years older than her.

Jackson walks to his apartment thinking of how he could get April to open up to him about her family, cause he was really getting worried about her, thinking that her life at home might not be very good and that's the reason why she has been spending all the extra time at his place, if that was the case then he'd make sure that it was sorted out and maybe she could move in with him, he certainly didn't mind, he just needed April to talk to him.

All the lights are off when he opens the door and its pretty dark except for the moon light coming through the glass door that leads to the balcony, he figures April is either not here or she had already gone to sleep. He walks down the hall to his bedroom as he pushes the door he sees her curled up on his bed, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, careful not to wake her up he slowly puts his bag down and goes into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and slowly makes his way towards his bed; he lies down as gently as possible trying not to wake her up.

''You're home'' he hears her groggy say, he smiles at how cute it sounds and because of the fact that she had just called his apartment home. ''Yeah, I'm home. Go back to sleep we'll talk in the morning'' Jackson says as he pulls her into his arms, he watches her close her eyes and thinks to himself that he'll help with whatever she's going through, it's his duty to protect her and he will.

(**)(**)

April's dad started dating Lexie around the same time she and Jackson started dating. Lexie was Jackson's age, which meant she was 16 years younger than her dad; the age difference wasn't what bothered April. Lexie was a gorgeous brunet with a killer smile, she understood why her dad likes her so much, and April was happy for them, she's pretty sure her dad hasn't dated since her mom died and she wanted her dad to be happy. It also meant that the more time her dad spent with Lexie, the more time she got to spent with Jackson without her dad getting suspicious.

It wasn't like April didn't like Lexie; she did at first, but it slowly became evident that Lexie didn't like her. Lexie was always sweet and nice when her dad was around, but she kind of changed when he wasn't. Lexie seemed to think that she had to fight against April to get her dads attention, if Lexie wanted all of her dad's attention April will happily let her take it, her dad had been a little too possessive over her for her liking and she was 18 she wanted her space.

April hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Jackson the truth about which she is, things have been working out so well between them, she really didn't want to ruin things. She knew it was wrong, that lying to him was wrong but she didn't want to burst their bubble yet.

So couldn't tell Jackson the truth about why she was spending all her time at his apartment. The truth was that Lexie had been spending more and more time at her house and she hadn't been very comfortable with the idea, she didn't want to tell her dad anything, he was so happy and she loved seeing him happy. So for the past 2 weeks she only went home when she absolutely had to and that too when she knew the house would be empty. Lucky for her, her dad hadn't noticed her absence; he was probably too busy with Lexie, and she would be lying if she said it didn't sting a bit.

Thankfully April had Jackson and he made everything better. She loved staying at his apartment; it showed her what life could be like if they got married someday. Yes, April was thinking about marriage more and more, which was really ridiculous because she was only 18, but what could she say she was falling in love with Jackson more and more each day.

''Hey Babe'' Jacksons voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she loved that he called her babe. Jackson was home early and April was happy about it. She hops off the couch and makes her way towards Jackson, putting her arms around his neck pulling him down a bit giving him a long passionate kiss. ''Hey, I missed you'' Aprils says when she breaks the kiss. Jackson bends down to give her another kiss then says ''I missed you too.''

''Have you eaten yet? I can make you something'' April says moving out of his arms, Jacksons hold on her tighten she looks up at him slightly confused. ''No, I'm find'' Jackson says. He pulls up her legs so she can wrap them around his waist. April knows what he wants to do and she's happy to oblige, but before April can kiss him, he says ''I was hoping we could maybe talk first.'' April just looks at him not too sure what to of his actions, she motions to remove her legs from around his waist, but Jackson protests shaking his head he says ''stay like this.'' He then walks them to the couch; he sits down with April on his lap.

''Is something wrong?'' April asks not really sure what to do, Jacksons never done anything quite like this before. ''Is something wrong, April?'' Jackson asks, now April is really confused why in the world his he acting like this. Before April can say a thing, Jackson says "you know you can tell me anything, right?'' Could he know? April thinks to herself, she's really not ready to tell him the truth, she hasn't figured out what to say to him yet. ''Why aren't you going home, April?'' Jackson asks stopping Aprils train of thoughts immediately. So this is what it's about, he's tired of having her around; she should have seen this coming.

She is being too clingy, he hadn't even invited her over to stay, she thought at he wouldn't mind. Feeling her tears start to sting her eyes, she thinks that he's probably going to break up with her. She moves off his lap, not wanting to be that close to him when he breaks up with her. She thinks she'd better start packing her stuff, so she wouldn't have to stay here any longer than she has to.

April gets off the couch and walks towards Jackson's bedroom, the tears have now begun to fall down her cheek. She starts get all of her stuff together, "April, what are you doing?'' Jackson asks standing in the door way confusion written all over his face. ''I'm packing my stuff'' April says as she moves franticly around the room looking for all her stuff. ''I can see that, but do you mind telling me why you are packing all of your stuff?'' Jackson asks. "So I can just leave after you break up with me'' April says as she wipes the tears away. ''What April? What are you talking about?'' Jackson asks now really confused. ''I get you're a guy and you need your space, I shouldn't have just barged in here, I didn't even ask you. It's my fault, it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry Jackson'' April says through the tears.

''April'' Jackson says making his way towards her. "April, baby'' he says again now right in front of her. ''Look at me'' Jackson says cupping her face and lifting it up, he then begins to wipe her tears away. Looking in to her eyes he says ''Baby, I'm not breaking up with you, I would never break up with you.'' April looks at him really confused, if he wasn't breaking up with her then what was going on? ''I'm worried about you, Babe" Jackson says. April is so confused it's really unreal to her "why are you worried about me?'' she asks.

Jackson takes a deep breath and asks ''are you having problems at home? Is that why you're here all the time? Is someone hurting you, April? Because I swear to God April I'll kill whoever's hurting you. I'm a doctor, I know who to make it look like an accident.'' April can't help but laugh at Jackson's last comment, she likes this new protective side of him, and it only shows how much he cares about her. Just give me a little more time, Jackson, she thinks, I promise I'll tell you the whole truth.

''Jackson, I'm here because I like spending time with you, not because I'm having some sort of problem. My parents are really busy and I'd rather be here with you in your apartment than in my empty house'' April says it's not exactly a lie, her dad is a busy guy, and she is alone a lot of the time. ''If you'd rather have your apartment to yourself, I'd understand, I can go'' April says as she moves away from him.

Jackson grabs her hand pulling her into his arms. He's really warm and April likes being close to him. ''No, I don't want you to go. You can stay here with me forever'' Jackson says and April can't help but smile. That's what she wants, to stay here with him, in his arms forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… So I'm going to start off by firstly thanking those who are reviewing… Really means so much to me that you guys are enjoying the story… Was so afraid nobody will like it… Want to also thank Fazio for the suggestions… Will definitely take them into consideration… To be really honest I'm just writing as I get ideas… So I pretty much don't know where this story might go… but suggestions or ideas are very much welcome… What I can tell you is that I have some plans for Lexie… **

**Also to answer Fazio question about the picture… It's taken from 11x06… The scene in the baby's room…**

**So… This is the new chapter… Wanted to try and prolong the happy stage of their relationship… Hope you guys like it… Please don't forget to review … Thanks again… Enjoy… **

**XOXO…**

**(**)(**)**

Jackson stood at the nurses' station talking to Lexie Grey, she was Marks girlfriend. Jackson thought she was a great girl, she made Mark very happy, and now that Jackson's friendship with Mark had grown, it made Jackson happy that Mark was happy. Also the fact that the age difference between Mark and Lexie being larger than the one between him and April, did make him feel better. Although Lexie was a nice person, there were moments when Jackson got a bit of a flirtatious vibe from Lexie; he always thought nothing of it, simply assuming that's the way she interacted with everyone.

Lexie was a very attractive woman, but Jackson wasn't interested in her at all, at least not I that way. He thought of her as a friend or even a friend's girlfriend, and most importantly he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that was so beautiful, Lexie was pale in comparison to her. Jackson only had eyes for April.

Suddenly remembering he had to pick April up for her university, he turns to Lexie saying ''I'm sorry I have to go, I promised I pick my girlfriend up, and now I'm going to be late.'' Jackson swears under his breath, he hated the idea of April waiting for him. ''It's cool, Jackson go'' Lexie says smiling at him. Jackson runs off to the Attending's Lounge to change into his street clothes.

Driving up to the UW campus Jackson tries to spot April, this being the first time Jacksons picking April up, he isn't too sure where she'd be waiting for him. When he doesn't see her around, he pulls out his phone from his pocket, dialling her number. Before it could even ring Jackson spots her.

Putting away his phone, he looks at her closely and realises she's talking to someone, a guy to be exact, a tall guy who looks like a jock. Feeling his blood start to boil as he looks at the guy who is clearly and openly flirting with his girlfriend, he gets out of his car walking towards her; April's expression immediately brightens upon seeing him. Jackson feels like an idiot for even getting jealous as he looks at April who leaves the guy she's talking to and runs towards him, you have no reason to be jealous you have her, people should be jealous of you, he thinks as April jumps into his arms.

''I missed you'' she says before kissing him. April had spent the weekend at her house and he had last saw her on Friday, it was Monday and he realised how crazy it is, they'd only been away from each other for 2 days, but to them it felt like years. ''I missed you more, babe'' Jackson says putting her down and grabbing her hand. ''Are you ready to go?'' Jackson asks smiling down at her. ''Yep, let's go home'' April says as she pulls him towards his car.

(**)(**)

April was trying to even out the time she spent at Jackson's apartment with the time she spent at her house. Lexie had practically moved in with her dad, which made things awkward for April at times, especially when it came to the times she was left alone with Lexie.

April sat at the kitchen table opposite Lexie eating her breakfast, trying to eat at fast as possible so she could go. Lexie always had a way of making April feel uncomfortable. Breaking the silence Lexie asks ''do you have a boyfriend, April?'' April looks down at her food not sure how to answer the question, knowing that Lexie will probably tell her dad, then his protective side will get trigged, and who knows what her dad will do.

''Come on, you can tell me. I mean you don't have anybody to talk to about boys, with you mom being dead and stuff'' Lexie states. April flinches at the tone in which Lexie speaks it's almost as if she's trying to make her feel bad, Lexie then adds ''oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm just trying to help'' placing her hand on Aprils. ''It's okay, thanks, for trying to help'' April says as she gets up, puts her plate in the sink and leaves, really not wanting to be around Lexie any longer.

Aprils mom was a touchy subject, she felt responsible for her not being alive. The fact that she didn't know much about her didn't help her either; her dad never once spoke about her, no matter how much April begged him growing up. She figured talking about her hurt him way too much; it was evident that she was the love of her dad's life, which made her feel even worse. She often questioned her existence, why was she born if it meant taking away someone that her dad loved so much. April never told anyone about the thoughts she had regarding her mom, they were too painful to share.

Realising that she'd been crying, April furiously dries her eyes and walks to her car. She didn't have any classes today, her plan was to stay at home, but it seemed that Lexie had the day off, so staying home was out of the question. She decides to go over to Jacksons place, even though she knows he'd be at work, his apartment was her safe haven, somewhere she goes to hide from the world, a place she could be who she wanted to be.

(**)(**)

Jackson was beat he had a long day at work and he just wanted to get home and relax. April texted him earlier that she was at his place, which made going home all the more exciting for him. He unlocks his front door and is welcome by an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen and sees April pulling something out of the oven oblivious to his presents. He watches her thinking that he could really get used to the sight of this at the end of a hard day at work, he'd been thinking on those sort of lines quite a bit lately, he told himself that he'd just have to wait a few years and it could happen.

April spins around smiling at him "you're home. I made Lasagne'' she says gesturing to the dish now placed on the counter. ''It smells great'' Jackson says as her pulls her into his arms. ''I hope it tastes good, I got the recipe off the internet'' April says wrapping her arms around his neck, ''I'm sure it'll be great'' Jackson says giving her a kiss, before he could deepen the kiss April pulls away, Jackson looks at her confused she shakes her head and says ''dinner first'' as she leads him to the table.

They have a nice dinner together; April's cooking skills are really good. He helps her do the dishes and afterwards they end up on the couch. April sits on his lap, her legs on either side of him and her arms around his neck. Jackson kisses her saying "you said after dinner.'' April laughs, he loves it when she laughs it makes her looks even more beautiful. ''You have a one track mind, Mr Avery'' April says. ''That's your entire fault'' Jackson replies, for a second there he wanted to call her Mrs Avery, but decided against it, not wanting to freak her out. April lets out a laughs again "and how is it my fault?'' she asks looking at him curiously.

''Cause you so damn irresistible'' Jackson says. April smacks him on the chest and says ''Jackson, you don't have to say things like that, you're already getting laid.'' Jackson looks her in the eyes and says ''April, I say it cause it's true'' April looks away blushing, Jackson lifts her chin so that he's looking into her eyes again and says ''I love you, April.''

April looks at him shocked, Jackson suddenly things that he's said it too soon, screwed everything up, then suddenly Aprils expression changes for shocked to excited wrapping the arms around his neck kisses him before saying ''I love you too.'' She loves me too; Jackson thinks feeling on top of the world. This girl makes him so happy; he really does want to spend the rest of his life with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… This is the new chapter… Was a little hard writing this one… Cause I knew how I wanted to end even before I started it… That kinda explains why it's a little shorter… But anyway hope you like it… Please don't forget to review… Thanks to those who are reviewing regularly… Really appreciate it… And I am loving your feedback… Enjoy ...**

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

Jackson sat on his bed typing out a report he needed to compile for the foundation. However he was slightly distracted April had gone into the bathroom, usually when she spent the night at his place they shower together, he often used the excuse of saving time, but April saw right through it, sex in the shower with April was Jackson's favourite thing in the world. But, today he couldn't he really needed to finish this report, it was his fault for leaving it for so long, so now he has to suffer the consequences.

April's phone on the night stand buzzed, usually Jackson didn't bother checking her phone when it rang or when she received a text, but since she was in the shower and it might be something important, he picks her phone up to see. April had received a text message.

Matthew: Hey Beautiful

Reading the text message, Jackson couldn't control his anger, who the hell was Matthew and why the hell was he texting his girlfriend? Could April be cheating on him? Jackson's thoughts were going at super speed, finding all types of reason and conclusions. He was mad to say the least.

''What are you doing?'' April's voice brings Jackson out of his angry thoughts. ''What the hell is this, April?'' Jackson voice full of anger, April flinches at his tone. ''Who the hell is Matthew?'' Jackson asks slowly losing control of his anger ''Are you cheating on me?'' Jackson asks trying to keep his voice low, but not succeeding . ''Jackson, he's no one, I promise you. I barely know him'' April says as tears begin to full her eyes. Jackson anger now at an all-time high asks, ''how do I know I can trust you?''

(**)(**)

April feels like someone just drop a bucket of ice water on her, as she hears those words come out Jackson's mouth; she knows that she hasn't been true to him about certain aspects of her life, but she would never cheat on him. Feeling her anger begin to rise ''how about because I'm your girlfriend? How about because I love you? How about because you know that you're the only person I've ever been would? The only person I ever want to be with'' April asks whispering the last part.

April who is now crying, waits for Jackson to reply to her, he doesn't. Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, the need to get out of his apartment and away from him is at an all-time high. Picking up her bag and her phone she walks out of Jackson's room, knowing when he doesn't stop her that things have changed in their relationship.

As April walks out of Jackson's apartment she begins to think that maybe she and Jackson shouldn't be together. She could only imagine Jackson's anger towards her if she had to tell him the truth about her, if this situation right here taught her anything it was that Jackson had a really bad temper and that when he made his mind up about something, there was no way to change it. It hurt April a lot knowing all of this.

(**)(**)

Jackson sat in his office, it had been 2 days since he and April had the fight, he hadn't seen or heard from her in 2 whole days and it was driving him nuts, he hadn't been able to concentrate on much and he had trouble sleeping, knowing that she was upset with him. He had been an idiot, he shouldn't have let her walk away, he should have made her stay and talk things out. He hurt her and he was supposed to be someone that protected her, someone that loves her.

Now sitting and thinking about how he acted towards April, he knew he had to fix it soon. Picking up his jacket looking at his watch, he sees that he can still make it in time to pick April up from school. April didn't drive much, unless absolutely necessary and Jackson preferred it that way she wasn't a very good driver. He reminds himself that he needs to give her a few driving lessons, when they sort things out, that will make him worry less when he knows she's driving.

Jackson pulled up to April's campus just in time, as he sees her walking down the steps. He gets out making sure she sees him. As she walked closer he took in her appearance, she didn't look too good, her skin was paler than usual and she had dark rings around her eyes, he assumes from not getting enough sleep, his heart broke standing their looking at her, knowing that he was responsible for her looking this way.

''Hey'' Jackson says smiling at her, all he wants to do is take her into his arms and never let her go. She smiles at him, not her usual smile, the one that showed her dimple, the one he liked to think was especially for him, this smile is different it had a bit of sadness to it. ''I was hoping we could talk'' Jackson says hoping she doesn't walk away. ''Yeah, I think we should talk'' April says, and Jackson can't help but smile as he opens the car door for her.

They drive in silence for a bit and Jackson can't handle it he pulls the car over at the park. He needs to sort things out right now; he turns to April who had a confused expression on her face. ''April, I'm sorry, I love you so much. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, cause I do trust you, I really do. You mean the world to me. Please forgive me.'' Jackson says pouring his heart out to April. People who knew Jackson well, would say that he always had a problem expressing his feeling, but with April it all felt so natural, he loved her, he needed her.

April doesn't say a word she just kisses him deeply and passionately. Jackson kisses her back pulling her into his lap as he reaches to push his seat back.

(**)(**)

April wouldn't consider Jackson and her people who are spontaneous when it comes to their sex lives. They pretty much only had sex in the confides of Jacksons apartment, but here they were in Jacksons car parked in a secluded park on far from the University April attended. Jackson's pants and boxers pooled at his feet April's panties pushed to the side as Jackson enters her.

April moans in pleasure as she takes Jackson fully in, they start moving at a rapid pace Jackson moving his hips up, as April rides him. There's nothing slow and loving about what they doing, it's about letting go of all the anger and frustration built up. April feels herself getting close to, after a few more thrust upwards from Jackson she climaxes, Jackson coming seconds after her.

They stay still connected to each other, neither of them saying a word. ''I love you too'' April says finally breaking the silence. She had got in his car sure that she was going to end things between them, but when Jackson told her how much she meant to him, she knew for sure she'd never be able to live without him. She'd have to tell him the truth soon; she can only hope he'd understand why she kept it from him.

Little did April know that Jackson had been followed all the way from the hospital, and someone was watching them very closely.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… A big thank you to those who are reviewing… Really do appreciate it… So… This is the new chapter… I hope you guys like it… Please don't forget to tell me what you think of it… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

Things with Jackson and April were back to normal, the fight was long forgotten and Jackson couldn't be happier. Jackson loved April so much at times it scared him, he was new to these types of feelings, but whenever he held April in his arms he knew that what he was feeling was right and all the fear he had would go away.

Unfortunately for Jackson he hadn't spent much time with April over the past few days, they'd talked over the phone every night but that simply wasn't enough for him. However there was nothing he could, his crazy meddling mother was in town and she had invited herself to stay at his place, Jackson couldn't understand why she didn't just stay at her boyfriend, Richard Webber's house.

Jackson hadn't had sex in days and he missed being with April like crazy, but he couldn't subject April to his crazy mother she'd just drive her away and April didn't want to meet his mom yet. Jackson understood why April didn't want to, April was much younger than him and she was worried his mother would think that she was with him for reasons other than the fact that she loved him. Jackson had already informed his mother that he had been dating someone who was younger than him; he just didn't mention the age difference.

Jackson was currently sitting on his bed on the phone with April, his mind going to the things that could be doing right now, if they were together. ''April, can't we at least meet somewhere, I miss you so much?'' Jackson asks in a pleading voice. April laughs ''Jackson, you'll see me tomorrow when your mum leaves'' April says. ''I really need you now babe, please'' Jackson begs. April erupts into laughter again saying ''you're just really horny.'' "Yes, April I am. So please meet me somewhere'' Jackson says hoping being honest will help him get what he wants.

''So if I do meet you somewhere, where will we do it?'' April asks. ''In the car, like the last time, you know I still think about it all the time'' Jackson says in what he hopes is a sexy voice, trying to get April turned on. ''Jackson, I'm not some cheap booty call that you think will have sex with you in your car whenever you want me too'' April says the annoyance in her voice now evident. Shit! Jackson thinks, before he could say a thing April hangs up. This is just great, he thinks throwing his phone on the bed, not only is he super horny but now he isn't going to get laid any time soon cause he pissed his girlfriend off. ''I'm an idiot'' Jackson says loudly to himself.

''Is everything okay, baby?'' Jackson's mother asks peeking in to his room. ''Yeah mom, everything is just great'' Jackson says. ''Okay, dinner will be ready soon'' his mother informs him with a smile. Jackson groans loudly when the door closes, he knows it's not right blaming his mother for his current situation, but she is partly to blame for it all, if she had just stayed at Richard's house everything with be perfect.

(**)(**)

April didn't know what had gotten into her; she had just hung up on Jackson. She knew he didn't mean to degrade her with his comment about having sex in his car. Her mood was really off today, it was probably cause she was welcomed this evening by Lexie and her dad in the kitchen together. She started to really dislike Lexie more and more every time she saw her.

April was getting really tired of Lexie's snared remarks towards her, today it was about her appearance and that April should get a little tanned and do something with her hair. Her dad had agreed with Lexie saying that maybe Lexie giving her a makeover would be a good idea, she knew her dad meant well, she guesses he thought that Lexie giving April a makeover would give them a chance to bond a bit. However April knew that Lexie's suggestion didn't come from a good place, she simply just wanted to bring April down. April ate dinner with them in silence, while they spoke to each other, when done she excused herself saying she had homework to do, pretty sure neither of them were listening to her.

Usually April would sneak out to see Jackson, when her dad was preoccupied with Lexie but she couldn't, Jackson's mom was around and they hadn't seen each other for a few days. She missed him and thought that she'd have a nice conversation over the phone with him, but here she was feeling guilty for hanging up on him.

Without giving it anymore thought she dialled Jackson's number, which she now knew by heart. It rang twice before he could pick up, April not giving him a chance to say anything starts speaking ''Jackson I'm so sorry for going off at you, I know you didn't mean to upset me, it's all my fault I was having a crappy day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I love you, please forgive me'' April stops talking and takes a deep breath. '' Jackson just went out a few seconds ago, he left his phone behind'' an elderly women says. Oh crap! April thinks knowing it was Jackson's mom that she just spoke to.

April starts to silently panic not knowing what to say to the woman on the other end of the line, really wanting to hang up but thinking against it not wanting to be rude to the mother of the man she loves. ''April, I presume?'' Jackson's mom asks. ''Yeah… err… yes mam'' April answers stuttering. ''Don't be nervous, sweetheart. I already like you, from what I just heard you really do love my baby boy'' Jacksons mom replies and April can't help but smile, not really sure what to say. ''Thank you'' April finally says.

(**)(**)

Jackson decided to go for a walk, he didn't make it far, realising he has to sort things out with April he searches his pocket for his phone. Finally remembering he left it at home, he runs back to his apartment.

Walking in he hears his mom on the phone with someone, walking towards his room unnoticed by her hears her say ''so April honey, what do you do?'' Jackson freezes. His mom is talking to April, did she phone April? And what the hell was she doing with his phone?

''Mom, what are you doing?'' Jackson asks his mother looking at her curiously and slightly upset how could she. ''April called, baby. You were out so I answered your phone, hope you don't mind'' Jackson's mom says. Jackson doesn't say anything, he just simply put his hand and out asking for his phone back, not wanting April to hear him go off on his mom and hoping she hadn't terrorised April.

''Goodbye April, I hope to meet you soon. My baby boy wants you all to himself right now'' Jackson's mom says into the phone before handing it to Jackson. Jackson walks to his room, closes the door before he speaks into the phone.

''April babe, are you okay?'' Jackson asked hoping he can undo whatever damage his mom did. ''Jackson, I'm so sorry. I didn't know your mom was going to answer, I called to apologise to you for getting upset and to tell you that I love you. But your mom picked up and heard all the things I meant for you to hear. I'm just so sorry Jackson, this is my entire fault'' April says clearly freaking out. Jackson smiles her rambling is really cute ''babe, listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry about. Did she give you a hard time?'' Jackson asks his mom can be gruelling at times. ''No, she was actually really nice to me'' April says.

Jackson surprised by this asks ''really?'' April replies saying ''yep, she said she already likes me.'' Jackson smiles saying ''yeah, well Avery's to have immaculate taste'' April giggles and Jackson can just picture her cheeks turning red. He's really glad his mom likes April, cause he really does loves her.

(**)(**)

Lexie always got what she wanted, she knew she was attractive and often used it to her advantage. She really liked Mark, don't get her wrong, but ever since she laid eyes on Jackson, she knew she wanted him. She tried flirting with Jackson every time they were alone together, but it never seemed to work. Jackson's girlfriend was the problem; he always seemed to be talking about her. Lexie knew in order to get Jackson, she needed to find out who his girlfriend was and get her out of the picture.

So, she followed him one day and was surprised when she saw who Jackson's mystery girl was, it was none other than Marks daughter, April. To say she was upset was an understatement, what did Marks 18 year old daughter have that she didn't, but Lexie knew that she could use this to her advantage.

Lexie knew that Mark was super protective of his daughter, April, which also bugged her a lot. April had the full attention of the 2 men she wanted. She did get Mark to stop worrying about April all the time, but it still wasn't enough cause now she needed to get her away from Jackson.

Lexie had a plan, sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee, today was the day she put her plan into works. Mark had already left for work and Lexie was waiting patiently for April to come down from her room.

Lexie heard April making her way towards her kitchen, she smiled at April handing her a big white envelope saying ''good morning April, this is for you.'' April looks curiously at the envelope before opening it, a shocked expression appears on her face and Lexie can't help but smile as April goes through the pictures of her and Jackson having sex in his car.

''How did you get these?'' April asks with tears pooling in her eyes, a sense of satisfaction comes over Lexie seeing the tears in April's eyes. ''I have my ways'' Lexie replies with a smug grin, clearly proud of herself. ''What do you want?'' April asks. ''I like how you think, sweetie. I want you to break up with Jackson.'' Lexie says happily. ''What happens if I don't?"' April asks.

''Well, then these photos will be emailed to your dad, and you know what happens when your dad sees them. He'll go after Jackson for defiling his Little Princess'' Lexie says rolling her eyes at the last part then continues saying ''the Avery's are very powerful people if your dad does anything to Jackson, they could ruin his career with a snap of their fingers. Do you really want to be the reason for ruining your dad's life again? After all you did take the woman he loved away from him when you were born.''

April's tears are free falling now, Lexie just gives her a look of pity and says ''you only have a few hours to break up with him, so I suggest you get to work.'' Lexie walks away with a smile on her face leaving a crying April in the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hey… So… This chapter was pretty hard to write and I'm still not sure if I'm entirely happy with it… But I hope you guys like it… Please let me know what you think about it… Thanks… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

April loved Jackson so much it hurt, but she also loved her dad more than her life itself, he had given up so much for her. She needed to make a choice between the man she fell in love with a few months ago and the man she's loved all her life. How is the world could she choose?

April sat on the kitchen floor crying, she had finally realised what she had to do. She made her choice, she chose her father, the man who was there for her every step of the way. Her dad had given up the love of his life for her; she could do the same for him. Suddenly April felt a wave of nausea come over her.

April sat on her bathroom floor she had been throwing up for the past 5 minutes, knowing she had to break up with Jackson was making her sick, she didn't know what to do. She thought of telling Jackson the truth but that will make no difference Lexie will still tell her dad about everything and all hell will break lose.

As April gets into her bed, her phone rings, it's Jackson, it's almost as if he knows something is wrong, April smiles sadly at the thought of them having some sort of special connection. ''Hey'', April answers trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible, ''April, is everything alright? You don't sound too good'' Jackson says and April's heart warms when she hears the concern in his voice. God how am I supposed to break up with this perfect man? April thinks.

''Jackson, there's something I need to speak to you about'' April says trying to find the strength she needs to do this without breaking down. ''What is it April? You're scary me here'' Jackson says with a little chuckle. ''I can't do this anymore'' April says as the tears fall down her face. Jackson is silent on the other end of the line, so April takes the opportunity to say it quickly knowing she's going to break down soon ''Jackson, I'm breaking up with you'' April says before hanging up.

(**)(**)

Jackson looks at his phone in shock, what just happened? He thinks before hurling his phone at his office wall, causing in to break. April just broke up with him, things were so good between them in fact things were great. They had spent the whole night talking to each other; he had called April wanting to know if she was coming over tonight, his mom had finally left for Boston this morning and he was thinking of planning a romantic night for the 2 of them.

Jackson wanted to see her and find out why she was breaking up with him, but he was upset, how could she do this to him? Over the phone! She didn't have the decency to tell him in person or even give him an explanation. Jackson really felt like breaking something, the more he thought about it the more his anger grew, really wanting to call her and give her a piece of his mind, but he had just broke his phone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, alerting Jackson that he was at work and he needed to be professional, he can have an entire outburst if he wants when he gets home. ''Come in'' he says. Lexie comes in saying ''hey, I was walking pass and I heard something crash.'' Jackson gestures to his broken phone on the floor saying ''you know these stupid phones never work when you need them too.'' Lexie looks at him curiously asking ''are you sure you're okay? Cause you don't look so good.'' Jackson without really thinking says ''my girlfriend just broke up with me.'' Lexie looks at him sympathetically and asks ''do you need someone to talk too?''

''No thank you, I kinda of just want to be alone'' Jackson says with a sad smile, thinking its sweet of her to offer. Lexie smiles at him and says ''my offer still stands, if you need me you know where to find me.'' Jackson just nods at her ''okay then, I'll see you around Jackson'' Lexie says as she walks out of his office and closes the door behind her.

(**)(**)

Lexie walked out of Jackson's office, she was happy that April had broken up with Jackson, but she was upset that Jackson still didn't want her, he is too hung up on April, she underestimated the power of that little brat. Thinking of Jackson being in love with April only made Lexie even more upset. The little bitch has got to pay, Lexie thinks as she goes to find Mark.

She finds him in the Attending's Lounge; she smiles and gives him a kiss. ''Hey, what's up?'', Mark asks. '' Lexie thinks she has the perfect plan. ''I was just passing Jackson's office, he seemed really upset. It turns out his girlfriend broke up with him'' Lexie says. ''Oh crap! I need to find my boy'' Mark says as he walks out to find Jackson. Before he leaves Lexie says ''you should invite him over for dinner, he shouldn't be alone.'' Mark kisses her again and says ''that's a great idea; this is why I love you so much, Lex. You're so caring.''

As Mark leaves her alone a huge grin appears on her face. Tonight's going to be fun, she thinks.

(**)(**)

Jackson was on his way home, today was the longest day of his life, he kept trying to push is emotions away. His heart was broken, all the anger was gone and now all that was left was a gut wrenching pain that never seemed to leave.

''Avery!'' Jackson hears Mark call out to him, stopping to let him catch up with. ''Man, I've been looking for you everywhere'' Mark says. Jackson looks at him curiously before asking ''what can I do for you Dr Sloan?'' Mark puts his hand on Jackson shoulder and says ''Lexie told me what happened, I'm really sorry.'' Jackson really not wanting to talk about April just says ''it's okay, I'll get over it. If there is nothing else I was just heading home.'' Before Jackson could walk away Mark says '' actually I wanted to invite you over for dinner. Lexie is a great cook and you can't say no.''

Jackson thinks for a second, realising it beats going home where everything reminds him of April, he says ''sure man, dinner sounds great.''

(**)(**)

April had decided to go for a drive; she was tired of sitting in her room, if she wasn't crying she was throwing up. She thought some fresh air would do her good and maybe help clear her mind. It was dark when she got home; her dad and Lexie were probably having dinner. She thought she could quickly sneak up to her bedroom, she really hadn't felt like eating and she certainly didn't want to have to sit through dinner with Lexie.

April walks through the door and she is immediately stopped by her dad's voice coming from the kitchen ''is that you Princess?'' her dad asks, knowing she can't just walk away she says ''yes dad.'' ''why don't you come here for a second?'' her dad asks. April walks into the kitchen and freezes when she sees who's sitting next to her dad.

(**)(**)

Jackson's day just keeps getting better and better, it turns out April his 18 year old ex-girlfriend is also Mark Sloan's 'Little Princess', April had been lying to him all along, he was taken for a real fool. Great going Avery, you're smart enough to have MD at the end of your name, but you aren't smart enough to figure out your girlfriends lying to you.

''Jackson, this is my beautiful daughter, April'' Mark says smiling proudly. If he only knew how well I knew his daughter, we would be having dinner together, I would probably be knocked out, Jackson thinks.

Not being able to look at April, he's mad not only did she break his heart but she's also been lying all along, maybe she was also cheating on him with that Matthew guy, who knows? Jackson thinks.

''Dinner is ready'' Lexie says, and Jackson is thankful for the interference. They all eat in silence, Jackson is sitting opposite April, he finally looks at her properly, she doesn't look good and there's a pinch in his chest. He remembers the last time she looked like this, so heart broken. She looked really sick and Jackson was surprise to see that Mark didn't notice how unwell April looked, so much for her being your 'little princess'. Jackson thinks.

Still looking at April who is looking down at her plate, not eating just moving her food around, Jackson wonders if she's eaten anything today, but he immediately stops himself from thinking on those lines reminding himself that she not only had just broken up with him, but had also been lying to him.

He gets involved in the conversation going on between Mark and Lexie, but not fully paying attention. A part of him still focused on April, when she thinks no one is watching she says "excuse me'' picking up her plate full of food and throwing it away before she leaves and no one besides Jackson notices, not being able to stop his heart from breaking seeing her like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… It really makes me feel so good to see all your reviews… Thanks so much… It really does mean the world to me… The chapters are getting harder to write… I really hope you like them… I'm kinda starting to doubt the angle that I'm going at… So please let me know if you think that I'm doing anything wrong…**

**Anyway this is the new chapter… Hope it's to your liking… Will try and update again a little later… Thanks again for taking the time to read this and for your support…**

**Before I forget… Here's a big shout out to **_**RachBaBerry**_**… Thanks for your nice reviews… And I think your English is great so don't worry about it **** …**

**Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

It had been a week since April broke up with Jackson, a week since he had dinner at Marks place and a week since he found out April was Marks daughter. To say things were crazy was pretty much the understatement of the year, but Jackson had time to think. He started to get why April had lied to him, the truth is he would have never started dating her if he knew that she was a friend and colleagues daughter.

Jackson knew what it was like to pretend to be someone else, just so people would treat you like a normal person. He often used his mother's maiden name, when he was younger. He wanted people to like him for being a good person or someone fun to be around, not for Harper Avery's grandson. So Jackson kind of related to April in that sense.

As he thought about all of this, he also realised that April was one of the few people who saw him for more than his last name, she liked being around him cause she thought he was a good person. Knowing now that he really has to has to speak to April. If the reason she broke up with him was because she didn't want Mark finding out that he was dating her then they could find a way around it, keep it a secret until she's ready to tell her dad. He could do it, they could do it all they need is each other.

(**)(**)

April hadn't been to the hospital in months, her Aunt Callie once again summoned her. She really didn't want to go but her Aunt wouldn't take no for an answer. April dreaded the thought of seeing Jackson; now that he knows who she is she has no idea what to say to him if they happen to run in to each other that is if he'd ever want to see her or talk to her again.

Making her way to the Attending's Lounge where of one the nurses told her, her Aunt Callie was, April silently prayed that she wouldn't see Jackson, no matter how much she wanted too. April hears voices coming from inside and she halts listening to the conversation.

''Addison called, last night'' her dads voice says and April feels her heart stop beating, Addison? Her mother, Addison, no this must be someone else, April thinks. ''What did she want?'' her Aunt Callie asks. ''She been having those dreams again, she kept asking about her baby'' her dad says, what in the world is going on, April thinks, not understanding what she's hearing.

''Are you ever going to tell her the truth? I mean her memories back, doesn't she deserve to know?'' Aunt Callie asks. ''It's too late Callie, it's been 18 years, what difference does it make?'' her dad asks with a slight crack in his voice. ''Are you ever going to tell April?'' Aunt Callie asks. "Tell April what? That her mother she thought was dead is actually alive, that she didn't remember her when she was born, but now she does? How do I do that?'' her dad asks now raising his voice, the words he said finally sink in and the tears begin to roll down her face. He's been lying to me, my whole damn life; he's been lying to me, she thinks.

April turns around and runs as fast as she can, she needs to find the one person who will tell her the truth about everything.

(**)(**)

Jackson was assisting Mark in the OR, he didn't understand why, it was a fairly easy procedure and both of them could probably do it blind folded. Thankful it was the last thing Jackson had to do before his shift ends, all he wanted to do was go home, try to get a hold of April and just sort things out. He knows it was wrong to be thinking about April when her dad was standing right in front of him, but he loves her and he can't help it.

''You're a young guy, right Avery?'' Mark suddenly asks, Jackson looks at him curiously ''I'd like to think I am'' Jackson replies. ''I need some advice'' Mark says. ''Okay, what do you need my advice about?'' Jackson asks. ''My daughter" Mark says, oh crap! This is just peachy, Jackson thinks.

''She's been quite distant this last week, she avoids Lexie and I at all cost, she stays in her room, she hasn't been eating much and I also heard her throwing up this morning, she usually lets me know when she's unwell. I'm worried about her'' Mark says looking at Jackson.

Jackson shivers at the thought of April being unwell and him not being able to take care of her. Suddenly it hits him; April has hardly been eating and had been throwing up. He then thinks to the last time he and April had sex, it in his car a few weeks ago and they hadn't used protection. Could April be pregnant?

(**)(**)

April franticly knocks on the door knowing, that the person who she wants to see is home. The door opens "April, what the hell are you doing here?'' Christina asks rubbing her eyes; April assumes she had just woken up. ''Can I come in?'' April asked. ''If you must'' Christina replies, April has known Christina all her life; she hated being called Aunt Christina so April stopped calling her that. At times it may seem as if Christina is cold and callous but April seen the warm big hearted side of her.

April knew that Christina knew who her mom was, or as of recent is. Christina is probably the only one out of everyone who will be truly honest with her; she wouldn't spare April's feelings, so she was the person April needed to hear this from.

Sitting down on Christina couch April says ''I want to know, I want to know what really happen to Addison Montgomery?'' he voice breaking as she says the name of the woman who she had spent all her life thinking was dead.

Christina is surprised by the question, but looks at April and realises that the young girl needs to know the truth. ''Are you sure you want to know?'' Christina asks wanting to make sure, knowing that once she knows there's no turning back, April simply nods.

(**)(**)

Jackson sits in his apartment with his phone in his hand, he had ran out of the OR asking Mark to finish up, saying that he had important work to do; he needed to find April as soon as possible. He had tried to call her, but there was no answer, he had even gone over to Marks house but she wasn't there and neither was her car. He was so worried about her, it was unreal.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he practically runs to the door hoping its April, opening the door and is disappointed to see, where he hoped April wold be standing Lexie is. Jackson looks at Lexie wondering what she's doing here and how she had gotten his address.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Hey… This is the new chapter… I got done with it much quicker than I expected… Hope you guys like it… Pease don't forget to let me know what you think… Thanks for reading… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

''Mark, Addison, Derek and I had all started our internships together at Mercy West. When Seattle Grace and Mercy West merged we were the only 4 interns to survive the cuts, so the four of us stuck together. Addison and I became best friends, while Mark and Derek had already been best friends having grown up together.

Both Derek and Mark had fallen in love with Addison, but Derek was the one to make the first move, so Mark watched on the side-lines as his best friend got the girl he loved. Mark never told Addison that he loved her, cause as much as he loved Addison he loved Derek more.

Derek eventually asked Addison to marry him, she said yes and once again Mark stood on the side-lines watching his best friend plan his wedding with the woman he loved. I was the only one to figure out that Mark was in love with Addison, it wasn't hard to notice if you looked carefully. It was so clear that Mark loved her; you could see by the way Mark looked at her.

Derek and Addison got married and Mark was the best man, he stood right next to his best friend and watched him marry the love of his life. It was sad to look at Mark on that day, even for me, watching him fake smile at the happy couple baffled me. How do you watch the person you love marry someone else, and not just anyone but your best friend? I knew I couldn't do it, buy maybe I wasn't as selfless as Mark.

About a year passed and Derek and Addison's marriage was on the rocks, Derek became so involved in his career he never had much time for Addison. That's when Mark got close to her; he comforted her when she would cry about being lonely. Mark eventually confessed his feelings for Addison and that's when their affair began, it was more emotional at first, Addison really needed someone who had time for her, and Mark had all the time in the world for her.

Their affair went on until Addison found out she was pregnant, her initial plan was to leave without telling either Derek or Mark, she had known fully well that Mark was the father. She didn't know how to explain to them, she still loved Derek very much, but she soon found out that Derek was also cheating on her with an intern, Meredith Grey.

Derek's affair with Meredith started long before Mark and Addison had started theirs. Addison filed for divorce soon after finding out, but still didn't tell anyone she was pregnant. Now thinking about it I can't believe I didn't notice, but then again she hide it pretty well.

She was six months pregnant when she got into a car accident, she was leaving town, without telling anyone. The accident was fatal, I was surprised either of you survived it. Addison had lost all memory of things that had happened in the last 5 years, she didn't remember any of us, she didn't remember being married and she didn't remember being pregnant.

A paternity test was taken to see for sure who your father was, but Mark said he knew from the moment he laid eyes on you, you were his, he spent almost every waking moment next to you while you were in the NICU, anyone could see that he loved you very much.

You had spent 2 months in the NICU. Once you were out Mark tried to get Addison to bond with you, but she couldn't she hadn't remembered being pregnant with you.

A month later Addison was released from hospital, her parents had convinced her to move back to New York with them, she was hesitant at first saying that she wanted to get to know you and work on getting her memory back, but she eventually left. Mark thought it was for the best, but anyone could see how much it hurt him seeing her go, but he had you, a little piece of her with him. You know, you look a lot like her, with the hair and everything.''

Christina was done telling April everything that had happened, April couldn't believe the story she was just told her, it was like a movie. ''Do you know where she is now?'' April asks finally letting everything sink in. ''I'm sorry, April. I haven't seen her or heard from her in 18 years'' Christina says looking at April sadly.

April gets up and moves to give Christina a hug saying ''thank you for being honest with me.'' Christina who isn't really a hugger, hugs her patting her on the back and says ''it's all going to be okay April.''

April leaves Christina's house knowing she has to find her mother and there's only one person who has enough power to help her.

(**)(**)

Jackson really wanted to tell Lexie that it was a bad time and that she should leave, but she had always been so nice to him, so he put on a fake smile and invited her in. ''So Lexie what can I do for you?" Jackson asks as he gestures for her to have a seat on his couch. ''Oh, I just came to check up on you, I know break ups can be really hard'' Lexie says as she sits down.

''I'm actually doing pretty good, thanks'' Jackson says hoping that if he tells Lexie he's doing well, she'll leave sooner. Lexie pats the seat next to her asking Jackson to sit next to her, Jackson hesitantly takes the seat next to her, wondering what she's doing. Before he could say a thing Lexie hops on to his lap and starts kissing him, Jackson quickly pushes her away and gets off the couch.

There's a knock on the door and Jackson is grateful for the interruption, he runs to the door, opens it and freezes when he sees a crying April. Perfect! He thinks. The day Lexie decides to come over unannounced to his apartment and kisses him is the day that April decides to show up. ''I know I'm the last person you want to see, cause I've really hurt you and I lied to you, but I can explain. I really need your help, please help me'' April says as she cries, Jackson's heart breaks into a million pieces seeing her like this.

Before Jackson and can speak, 'who is it Jackson?'' Lexie's voice calls out to him; the look on April's face tells it all as she pushes the door open to see a now topless Lexie in his Living room. What the hell is this girl doing? Jackson thinks. ''This is just great!'' April exclaims and Jackson looks at her before he could even explain anything April speaks again '' is this why you made me break up with him? So you could have him for yourself? You have nothing over me anymore, if you tell my dad anything, I will tell him you've been cheating on him.''

It finally hits Jackson like a ton of blocks; Lexie knew about him and April and was blackmailing her, Lexie made her break up with him. Before he knew it April was gone, not even thinking twice he runs after her. They pass the security and Jackson quickly tells him to escort Lexie out of his apartment, he really doesn't want her their when he gets back, especially when he hopes to go back there with April so they can talk,

He finally catches up with April in the parking lot. "April, Stop!'' Jackson shouts out, April doesn't stop. ''Please give me a chance to explain'' Jackson says grabbing her hand, April tries to get out of his grip ''let go of me!'' April yells still trying to get out of his grip.

Suddenly April lets out a scream in agony and almost falls to the floor, thankfully Jackson is holding her. Jackson then notices her jeans covered in blood, oh no! He thinks, this can't be happening!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… So… I haven't been doing so good on the writing front… I really don't know what's up with me… Nothing I write seems to impress me… And I really don't know why… So I'm going to apologise in advance if this chapter sucks… And if you have any ideas on where I should go with the story next… Please let me know… I could really use some help… Thanks… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

Jackson was lying next to April who was sound asleep; she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Jackson couldn't bring himself to fall asleep; he needed to make sure April was fine. She had fallen asleep on the car ride back to his apartment. After Jackson had seen the blood on her jeans he knew for sure that she had had a miscarriage.

Jackson knew he couldn't take her to the hospital and risk Mark finding out, so he called in a favour from a family friend who had a private practice in Seattle. Thankfully Dr Ross was around and available to help. Dr Ross had given April a check-up, while Jackson waited outside; he hadn't ever been so scared or worried in his life.

Jackson was happy that there wasn't anything major wrong with April, Dr Ross said that her body was really exhausted and that could have been the reason for the miscarriage, he prescribed some sleeping pills for her, she needed all the rest she could get.

A loud knock on the door startled Jackson; he quickly got off his bed making sure that April didn't wake up. It was 11 pm and Jackson couldn't think of anyone who would come see him at this time. He opens the door and is surprised to see Mark, who doesn't look so happy, before Jackson could say a word, Marks fist connects with Jacksons face.

Lexie must have told him, Jackson thinks. Jackson had expected Mark to be upset, when he found out but he didn't think Mark would hit him. ''What the hell!'' Jackson shouts holding his hand to his face. ''Where is she?'' Mark shouts. ''Look man, she's had a rough day, she's asleep'' Jackson says trying to get Mark to lower his voice, not wanting to wake April.

''I can't believe you; I thought you were my friend, but all this while you've been sleeping with my daughter. She's 18 Avery!'' Mark shouts out lifting his hand to punch Jackson again. ''Stop!'' April shouts from behind them, they both turn to look at her. ''Princess, let's go home'' Mark says as he walks towards April. ''No!'' April shouts again and Mark immediately stops ''I'm not going anywhere with you'' she says and tears begin to fall down her face.

''I know'' April whispers, ''I know everything, I know about her'' she says louder, both Jackson and Mark look at her confused. ''Addison Montgomery '' April whispers and a shocked look appears on Marks face, Jackson looks between Mark and April neither of them bothering to fill him in, so he stays silence while the father and daughter look at each other.

''Who told you?'' Mark asks. ''That doesn't matter, what matters is you've been lying to me all my life. Where you ever going to tell me?'' April asks raising her voice. ''I was waiting for the right time, I promise you Princess'' Mark replies pleading with her. ''Don't call me that!'' April shouts tears falling down her cheek, all Jackson wants to do is take her in his arms, but he realises whatever is going on between her dad and her has nothing to do with him and he really doesn't want Mark to punch him again.

''Leave!'' April yells out, ''please leave'' she says again this time her voice is softer and breaks a little as she says the words to her dad. Mark lowers his head and starts walking out, when he passes Jackson, Jackson sees the tears in his eyes and his heart goes out to the man. Before he's out of the door Mark turns to Jackson and says ''take care if her, Avery.'' Jackson just nods as Mark walks away.

Jackson's attention then turns to April who is still crying, he walks over to her and pulls her into his arms as she cries. Jackson lifts her up bridal style and takes her into his room. They lie on his bed, Jackson holds April close to him as she cries and she eventually falls asleep in his arms.

(**)(**)

April wakes up with Jackson holding her close to his chest; suddenly the events of yesterday and last night come flooding in to her mind. She remembers Christina telling her about her mother, finding Lexie topless in Jackson's apartment and having a miscarriage, she didn't even know she was pregnant. Her life is officially like a freaking soap opera, she thinks as she tries to get out of Jacksons arms, which only makes him tighten them around her.

''Where are you going?'' Jackson asks groggily. April looks up at him, starting to think about him and Lexie again, she quickly turns away and says ''I need to use the bathroom.'' Jackson lets go of her and she goes to the bathroom and locks the door once she gets in. Looking at herself, she had trouble recognising the person looking back to her; she hasn't been herself for a while, ever since she broke up with Jackson to be exact.

April finished up in the bathroom and finally got the guts to go out and face Jackson, there's a lot the 2 of them have to speak about. ''Hey'' Jackson says as she walks back into his room, he's now sitting on his bed, he lets out a chuckle and says ''I thought you'd never come out of there.''

April just smiles not really knowing what to say, when did things get so awkward been us? Oh yeah, when you broke up with him, lied to him and found him with your dads half naked girlfriend, April thinks. ''So, I guess we've got a lot to talk about'' Jackson says bringing her out of her thoughts. April simply nods again.

They speak for hours April tells him why she lied to him, he tells her what really went on with him and Lexie, and she explains why she came to see him and asks him if he can help her track down her mom, he agrees to help her. They both forgive each other for the things that had happened over the past week and everything else that happened. Neither of them talk about the miscarriage, they don't seem to be ready to and they are both confused by the pain that it brings. They both didn't know the baby even existed, but losing it still hurt more than they expected it too.

(**)(**)

While April takes a shower Jackson calls his mom wanting to know if she knew anything about where they could find April's mom.

''Baby boy, what a pleasant surprise'' Jackson's mom answers happily. ''Hey mom, I kind of need your help'' Jackson says. ''What do you need my help with, baby?'' his mom asks excitedly, what is she so excited about? He thinks. ''Mom, I need some information on someone, an Addison Montgomery'' Jackson says. ''Dr Montgomery works at Mass Gen, she started just after you left for Seattle, but baby what do you need from her?'' his mom asks

''Was just looking into some stuff and it said she was a former employee at Seattle Grace and I just wanted to do a follow up, to see where she is right now'' Jackson says wondering if what he said even makes sense. ''I doubt she'll leave Mass Gen, honey'' his mom says, probably thinking that Jackson wanted to offer Addison a job. ''Okay mom, I've got to go. I might be coming to Boston soon, will let you know. Love you'' Jackson says before hanging up.

April walked out of the shower and smiles at Jackson. ''Looks like we're heading to Boston'' Jackson says and April looks at him clearly confused.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… I just want to start by apologising for taking so long with this chapter… I've been having a terrible case of writers block… But I tried to pull up my socks and get this chapter out today… It's probably not my best work… So please forgive me… Anyway this is the new chapter hope you guys like it… Please drop me some reviews… I really enjoy hearing from you guys… Thanks for being so patient… Lots of love… Enjoy… **

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

April wasn't sure if she knew anyone who could just pick up and leave at a moment's notice; usually people didn't have the money to be that spontaneous, but Jackson did. As soon as he told her that they were heading to Boston he started packing their clothes, it was pretty weird for April, and Jackson didn't even explain much about their impromptu trip. April wasn't even sure how he'd gotten their tickets at such short notice.

Everything from the moment he told her they were leaving for Boston till the moment that they boarded the plane was pretty much a blur, things happened so fast April hadn't even thought of asking Jackson why they were going to Boston. Now that they were comfortably seated on the plane, April decided to ask Jackson.

"Why are we going to Boston?'' April asks. Jackson turns to look at April slightly confused, he must have thought she knew why they were going. ''To see your mom'' Jackson replies casually and turns to the medical journal he was reading. April lets what he just said sink in ''what do you mean, to see my mom?'' April asks, a little outraged by what's going on. ''April, you said you needed help finding her. So I found her, she actually works at Mass Gen so it wasn't so hard getting into contact with her'' Jackson replies to April quickly.

''I know what I asked you to do Jackson, but I didn't think we'd jump on a plane as soon as you found her, might I add without even telling me that we're going to see her'' April says getting a bit angry at Jackson, meeting her mom was a decision she wanted to make herself once she found out where she was, to be honest April was having second thoughts about meeting her after what happened with her dad last night. Everything was happening to fast; now she's on a plane to Boston to go see a woman who probably doesn't know her, she needed to take a step back and breathe for a few seconds.

''April, why else would we be going to Boston?'' Jackson asked the annoyance evident in his voice now. April's anger heightens, why is he getting annoyed with me? He's the one that did all this without telling her properly, to be fair she went along with it without a question, but still it was all his fault, April thinks. ''On our first date you said, that you'd take me to Boston…'' April says trailing off as he nods understanding what she meant. ''I'm so sorry April; I should have spoken to you first. You don't have to meet her if you don't want to, we can just spend a few days in Boston, like I promised'' Jackson says in a soft comforting tone as he takes April's hand into his. April smiles at Jackson and rests her head on his shoulder ''It's okay. I'm sorry too; I know you're just trying to help. I love you'' April says. Jackson kisses her on her forehead and says ''I love you too.''

(**)(**)

Jackson felt terrible for making April feel like he was pressuring her in some way to meet her mom, he just wanted to make her happy and thought her meeting her mom will do that. Jackson had booked them a hotel he didn't think April would be comfortable staying in the same house as his crazy mother. Once they got to the hotel room April had gone straight to the bathroom to freshen up.

It was almost an hour later when April walked out of the bathroom, there were points when Jackson wanted to knock on the door and just check on her, but he figured she just needed her space and he really didn't want to push her anymore. So he busied himself with some board work.

''I want to meet her'' April said in a small voice Jackson looked up from his laptop to see April in front of him all dressed up, he smiles at her, she looks amazing he thinks ''are you sure?'' he asks her wanting her to know that just because he brought her here doesn't mean she's obliged to meet with her mom. ''Yeah, I spent all that time in the bathroom thinking about it and I really want to meet her'' April says as she nervously fidgets with her hands, Jackson sees this and immediately gets up and envelopes her into a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead he says ''If it's what you really want then we can go.'' April nods as she grips on to his shirt tighter ''can we go now?'' April asks. ''Of course, are you ready?'' Jackson asks and April simply nods.

(**)(**)

Jackson holds April's hand all the way to the hospital, it reminds her of the morning after their first date, when he was taking her home, he never once let go of her hand, it must have been pretty hard driving while holding her hand, but he never let go and today was the same. April guessed that Jackson holding her hand was his way of telling her that he was there for her through it all and she loved him even more for it.

April took a deep breath as they approached the hospital hand in hand. ''You don't have to do this, if you don't want to, nobody's forcing you babe'' Jackson says as he holds on to her hand tighter, April turns to him and looks into his glorious eyes and sees them full of concern for her, she goes on her tiptoes and gives him a kiss on his lips, trying to assure him that she's okay and she's ready to do this. Jackson deepens the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist, April quickly pulls away remembering that they are in public.

As they walk into the lobby of Mass Gen Jackson asks a nurse for the whereabouts of Dr Montgomery, the nurse directs them to the OBGYN floor Jackson just smiles and thanks her and April figures he already knows how to get there, after all he did pretty much grow up in this hospital. Thinking about it April had a lot in common with Jackson, they both spent most of their childhood in hospitals, they both were raised by single parents and both their parents treat them like babies.

They made it to the OBGYN floor and April spotted her at the nurses' station she didn't need to ask anyone who she was, April just knew. It was like this crazy instinct, but really April could see the resemblance. April had her hair colour, April always wondered how she became a red head, nobody from her dads side of the family were red heads, but now April knew and she finally understood what Christina was saying when she told her that she looked like her mom.

April suddenly halted, as much as she wanted Jackson to be around to support her she knew that this was something she had to do on her own, she began to feel sort of awkward not really knowing how to tell Jackson all of that. ''Is that her?'' Jacksons question brings April out of her thoughts and she nods ''I'm going to let you do this on your own. Are you sure you'll be okay?'' Jackson asks and April smiles at how he just knows what to do. ''Yeah, I can do this'' April says trying to convince herself more than him. Jackson kisses her on her forehead and says ''I'm going to see my mom before someone tells her I'm here. Call me if you need me.''

April watches Jackson walk away for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and turning to make her way towards her mother. The walk to the nurses' station that her mother is at takes April a little longer than it should, as she walks she thinks of what exactly she's going to say to the woman. Now standing directly behind her April finally speaks ''Excuse me, Dr Montgomery?'' April asks and the woman turns to look at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… This is the new chapter… Hope you guys like it… Thanks to all of these who are reviewing… I enjoy hearing from you & greatly appreciate you all… Lots of Love… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

Jackson made his way towards his mom's office, his mind was on April, and he wondered if leaving her alone was the right thing to do, after all she didn't know her mother at all, he didn't want the woman to hurt April anymore. However Jackson knew that she had to do this on her own and if she needed him he was just a phone call away.

Jackson's line of thoughts is interrupted when he makes it to his mother's office and hears her voice inside, he knocks. ''Come in'' his mother's voice says from inside. Jackson slowly opens the door and sees that his mom is on the phone, she looks up and she gives Jackson a bright smile, it's times like these when he really realises how much his misses his mom. ''Richard darling, I've got to go. I will call you later'' Jackson mom says into the phone and Jackson rolls his eyes, he still hadn't gotten used to the thing going on between Dr Webber and his mom.

''Baby, what a wonderful surprise'' Jacksons mom exclaims happily as she gets up to give him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. ''Hey mom'' Jackson says with a smile. ''So what brings you here? You didn't explain much on the phone'' Jackson mom asks as they sit down. ''We're actually here to see Dr Montgomery'' Jackson says not realising that he used the word ''we" in his sentence. His mom looks at him curiously before asking ''we?'' oh crap! Jackson thinks, he wasn't planning to tell his mom April had come along, but he knew she'd find out, someone in the hospital would tell her he came with a girl, but he was counting on that happening once they were back in Seattle.

Jackson takes a deep breath and says ''April came along.'' Jackson moms expression slowly changes to one of concern ''is April pregnant? Is something wrong with the baby?'' she asks rapidly and Jackson cringes at her question, suddenly the thing that he and April were avoiding came to his mind. In all honesty Jackson would have really wanted that baby, he knows it's a pretty irrational thing to want seeing as April was only 18 and still in school, but he could really picture a little being that was half of him and of April. Maybe someday, he thought.

Jackson puts all those thoughts behind him, now is not the time, he thinks. ''April is actually related to Dr Montgomery'' Jackson says thinking that it wasn't his place to tell his mom the full truth, if April wanted his mom to know she'd let her know. ''That's great baby, it means I can finally meet your lovely lady'' Jacksons mom says. ''I don't think that's such a good idea, we aren't staying in Boston for too long'' Jackson says quickly. ''Nonsense baby, we must have dinner together tonight'' Jacksons mom says in a firm tone and Jackson knows that there's no way out of this. ''I'll speak to April'' Jackson says with a sigh, his mother is exhausting, he thinks.

(**)(**)

''Yes, How can I help you?'' April's mom turns around and looks at April with a smile, she's really beautiful April thinks. ''Hi, I'm April Sloan'' April says putting her hand out, her mom takes it and suddenly her face changes to one of realisation. April smiles thinking that she might recognises her ''any relation to Mark Sloan?'' her mom asks and April face falls she doesn't know her, well obviously she doesn't know her, her dad had been lying to both of them for years, April thinks as her anger towards her dad comes over her again. ''I'm his daughter'' April says hoping that her mom will finally get who she is.

A look of shock appears on April's mom face ''how old are you?'' she asks softly. ''I'm 18'' April answers. And there it is the look on her mom's face tells it all, she knows, she knows April is her daughter and just as quickly as before the expression on her face changes to one of composure. ''Would like to speak somewhere more private?'' April's mom asks her and April nods as she leads her into her office.

As soon as they are in the confines of April's moms office, her mom begins to pace ''I can't believe he lied to me, I called him the other night, I asked him about you, he said you didn't make it. He told me you were dead'' April mom says as her voice begins to crack. April sits there and watches her mother, holding back her tears. ''Did he tell you about me?'' April's mom asks looking at April. April takes a deep breath and begins to explain ''I overheard him taking to Aunt Callie about you calling him, at first I was confused he told me you had died giving birth to me. So I went to see Christina knowing that she'd be the only one to tell me the truth, and she did, she told me everything.''

''So you know about the affair too?'' April's mom asks. ''Yes'' April replies with a slight crack in her voice. ''Oh God, I can't believe this is happening. I have an 18 year old daughter'' April's mom says and April isn't sure what she should say next. ''I need some time to process everything, I know it might be a lot to ask for seeing as you came all the way from Seattle, but can you just give me some time? Give me your number and I'll speak to you when I fully grasp all of this'' April's mom says and April sadly smiles at her as she writes her number on a piece of paper.

April understood where her mom was coming from it was a lot to take in and April wasn't even sure if she had fully processed everything yet, she wasn't sure what to expect from her mother but a part of her wanted her to give her a big hug and tell her she loved her, so truth be told she was a little disappointed. She said her goodbyes to her mother and left her office and pulled out her phone to text Jackson telling him she's done speaking to her mom.

April only waited for a few minutes for Jackson, she figures he must have ran to her, her heart swells at how much concern he has for her. Jackson makes her feel so special even when she's down and she loves him so much, she honestly doesn't know what she'd do without him in all of this. Jackson is perfect; April thinks as he takes her into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss and all her worries suddenly fade away and all that matters is him and her.

(**)(**)

**A/N:**

**Momma Avery meeting April next chapter… So stay tuned…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Hey guys… Thanks to those who are reviewing… I'm really glad you're enjoying my story… This is the new chapter… Hope you guys like it… Thanks for reading… And don't forget to review… Lots of love… Enjoy…**

**XOXO…**

(**)(**)

Jackson and April made it back to their hotel room; April had told him what she had spoken to her mother about, Jackson could see that April wasn't okay with the way her mother reacted, all he could do was comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Jackson really didn't want to bring up dinner with his mom, he just wanted to spend the rest of the day in their hotel room holing April in is arms but he knew that his mom wouldn't stop until she got her way. ''So, I went to see my mom and she wants us to have dinner with her tonight. I know it's been a long day for you and I don't want you to think that we have to go, so if you not up for it, I'll call her and cancel'' Jackson finally said looking at April .

April moved onto his lap and put her arms around Jacksons neck ''we can go to dinner with your mom, I don't mind'' she says giving him a kiss. Jackson pulls away asking ''are you sure you're up for this? My mom is a bit crazy.'' April's hold on Jackson tightens and Jackson likes it a lot, he enjoys being this close to her. ''I'm sure'' April says giving him another kiss to reassure him, ''I'm just kind of nervous, what if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm too young for you? Or if I'm only dating you because of who you are?'' April asks beginning to panic; Jackson kisses her cutting her off before she can say anymore.

''She'll just see how much we love each other and know that we are perfect for each other'' Jackson say when they break apart. April smiles ''you just know all the right things to say'' she says looking into his eyes. ''Yeah, that's cause I'm so damn amazing'' Jackson says with a smirk, April laughs and quickly gets off his lap, Jackson grabs her wrist before she could get any further away from him ''where do you think you're going?'' he asks. ''I need to get ready, I'm meeting my boyfriend's mother'' April says as pulls away from him and goes into the bathroom.

(**)(**)

To say April was nervous would be a huge understatement, April was literally freaking out, but she kept it in not wanting Jackson to know how nervous she was. April had tried on 3 different outfits, not that she had many choices and she has suddenly become upset with Jackson for not letting her pack more appropriate things, well the truth is that she only had packed stuff that she had left at Jacksons apartment and thankfully some of the stuff were pretty good. April finally settled on a white dress that Jackson loved.

April made sure that they made it to the restaurant 15 minutes early; she wanted to make a good impression, after all she was meeting Catherine Avery, her boyfriend's mom for the first time. April and Jackson sat in the restaurant, they hadn't spoken much and April figured he was probably just as nervous as she is, which really didn't help her at all. ''Everything is going to be just fine'' Jackson says softly reaching for April's had and holding it tightly. April smiles at him, thankful for his calming words.

''Baby, you made it'' Jackson mom says loudly and April looks up to see her approaching their table. ''Mom, I told you April and I were coming'' Jackson mumbles. April stands up to greet Jackson's mom ''mom, this is April'' Jackson says as he places a supportive hand on the smalls of the back. ''Dr Avery, it's a pleasure finally meeting you'' April says giving her a bright smile. The expression on Jackson's moms face says it all as she looks over April's appearance; it's clearly evident that she isn't happy.

After all the formalities are taken care of, they all sit down and the waiter takes their orders and soon comes back with their drinks. ''So April, how old are you?'' Jackson's mom breaks the silence and April suddenly tenses, Jackson seems to notice this and replies for her ''April's 18 mom.'' ''Well isn't that lovely'' Jackson's mom says her voice full of sarcasm ''mom!'' Jackson says in a disapproving tone. April suddenly feels like she needs to get away for a while, really not wanting the tears stinging her eyes to fall, it's clear that Catherine Avery does not approve of April at all. ''Please excuse me'' April says as she gets up and Jackson quickly grabs her hand ''April'' he says ''It's okay, I'm just going to the restroom'' April says with a smile and Jackson lets go of her hand.

(**)(**)

Jackson was upset his mom has been nothing but rude to April ever since she walked in. ''Jackson, what in the world are you thinking?'' Jackson's mom asks once April leaves, all Jackson wanted to do was go and check on her, but it was clear she didn't want him to. ''What am I thinking? Ha! What are you thinking? You insist on meeting April and when you do you treat her like did'' Jackson says now really mad at his mom. ''Jackson, she's practically a kid! God knows what she wants from someone who is 10 years older than her, knowing that you're an Avery. Jackson girls like her prey on wealthy older men, she's just using you'' Jackson's mom says.

Jackson was now furious ''April doesn't have a hidden agenda; I know she loves me; she is certainly not preying on me, as you put it. I love April and she loves me, she doesn't want my money and she is not using me for my name, frankly she doesn't give a damn about my name, and if you are going to sit there and continue ridicule as well as insult the girl that I am in love with then I can assure you that I'm not going to sit here and listen to you any long! So if you would please excuse me, I need to go check on my girlfriend'' he says getting up and leaving his mother alone at the table and heading towards the rest room.

Jackson sees April coming out of the rest room and Jackson walks to her ''we're leaving'' Jackson says griping her hand still upset at his mom for everything she has said. ''Jackson, we can just leave that's rude'' April says trying to pull out of his grip.

Jackson and April got into the car, April didn't say a word to him the entire time, he knew she was upset, but so was he; he couldn't sit there and let his mother belittle her what kind of a boyfriend would that make me? So he was fine with April being mad at him right now, he knew that once they get to their hotel room everything would be sorted out.

Jackson was wrong as soon as they stepped into their room April went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Jackson sighed in frustration and he only began to get more upset with his mother, this was why he never involved her in his personal life, she always ended up screwing everything up. A knock on the door brings Jackson out of his thoughts.

Jackson opens the door to find none other than his mother ''mother, what are you doing here?'' Jackson asks really not wanting to speak to his mother. ''Can I speak to April?'' his mom asks. ''Look mom I don't think that such a good idea. She's really upset and I don't want you to make things worse, so I suggest you please leave'' Jackson says firmly. ''Jackson'' April's voice comes from behind him and he turns to her ''your mom wants to speak to me and I'm fine with that, you shouldn't be rude to her'' April says looking at him, she then turns her attention to his mom and says ''please come in, Dr Avery.''

(**)(**)

April was upset with Jackson, she really didn't like the way he was treating his mom. April understood why Jackson's mom wasn't happy with him dating her, she was 10 years younger than her, but April wanted Jackson's mom to know that she was serious about Jackson and she wasn't with him for any other reasons besides the fact that she loved him.

''Jackson I won't be long'' Jackson mom says ''I'm just here to apologise to April for my behaviour at dinner, I was rude and it was uncalled for'' she continues. ''It's okay, I understand why you weren't happy'' April says ''I just want you to know that I truly love your son and I have no interest of using him in for fame or his wealth. I don't want his money, I want him, but if you still don't believe me or approve of our relationship I will step out of the picture. I have no intentions of causing any problems between you and Jackson and I apologise if I have.''

''April you have nothing to apologise for'' Jackson says in a sincere tone. ''April darling, I'm truly sorry, I now see how wrong I was to judge you, you are clearly very much in love with my baby boy'' Jackson's mom says and she moves towards April ''now come give me a hug'' she says opening her arms out and taking April in them, April smiles as she hugs Jacksons mom. This trip brought one good thing after all, she thinks.


End file.
